


Come In From the Cold

by turtleback



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleback/pseuds/turtleback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura go out one evening and after Maura gets a proposition from a stranger that Jane fends off, the night takes an unexpected turn. This will be a multi-chapter story that is about finding reasons for Jane and Maura to get into bed with each other. They are not an established couple as this story begins and won't be anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter sets the stage for the rest of the story. This story builds off of all of the sexual tension from all of the episodes. Events from episodes may appear in chapters but will not play a major role in the plot.

It was Saturday night. Maura asked Jane to accompany her to a new club and after initially saying no, Jane let herself be talked into going. When they arrived they stood at the bar and talked for a while, Jane drinking beer and Maura wine.

When they were on their second round of drinks a woman approached Maura and introduced herself. "My husband and I were admiring you," she then said and pointed across the room to a man who gave a small wave. "Can we buy you a drink? We would really like to hang out with you tonight and maybe we could all get to know each other better."

Maura had turned in her seat toward the woman, but before she could say anything in response, Maura felt an arm slide around her waist and a body press against her back. She heard Jane's voice close to her ear say, "Sorry, but she's not available."

"I'm sorry," the woman said, looking back and forth between Jane and Maura. "I didn't realize you two were together."

Jane reacted defensively. "We're sitting here together, talking to each other. Why wouldn't you think we could be together?"

The woman looked Jane up and down and added, "Perhaps if you were both interested-"

"We're not," Jane interjected before the woman could complete her thought.

After the woman walked away, Maura turned around to face Jane. "What was that?" she asked a little sharply.

"What?" Jane replied, a little taken aback by Maura's tone. "I was just helping you get rid of her. You know what she was proposing right?"

"Yes and what if I had been interested in her proposition?" Maura asked.

Jane looked at her even more confused. "Do you want to have a threesome with a random couple?"

Maura looked thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. But it might be nice to at least leave the option open. They were attractive. And it's been awhile since I've had sexual intercourse," she added somewhat sheepishly.

Jane hadn't removed her hand from Maura's waist and she squeezed it lightly, even while grimacing at Maura's phrasing. "Oh. Well, I guess it's been awhile for me too. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna up hook with the first random person who asks. And I don't think you have to settle for anyone that just happens to come along."

Maura smiled half-heartedly and turned back towards the bar to sip her wine, which moved her closer into Jane who was now standing and leaning against the bar next to her. She was well aware that Jane's hand stayed resting on her lower back, the warmth from her hand radiating throughout the skin beneath the thin fabric of her shirt. And she was well aware that Jane hadn't done anything to decrease the distance between their bodies as she drank her beer.

Jane was studying Maura intently and after a long period of silence she said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interfered. If you want to go hang out with those people or whatever, you should."

Maura shook her head. "I don't want to do anything with them."

"No?"

"No. It is nice to feel desired sometimes though. If I had pursued a conversation with them that would have been the reason why. To feel attractive and desired, even if it went no further than conversation."

"Maura, you could get anyone you wanted," Jane said seriously.

"Anyone?" Maura asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Jane said softly.

When she finished her wine, Maura turned back to Jane and said, "Dance with me?" in a flirtatious tone and with a look that she knew Jane would have trouble refusing.

As Maura expected, Jane sighed but said, "Okay," and allowed Maura to pull her to the dance floor.

Within moments Maura was dancing as close to Jane as possible without actually pressing against her, purposely brushing her hands, arms, and hips against Jane's body. After a few songs she put a hand on Jane's shoulder and once she was sure Jane wasn't moving away, wrapped both hands around Jane's neck and pressed the front of her body against her.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, but put her mouth to Maura's ear and said, "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking," Maura said as quietly as could and still be heard, "that we could help each other out. We both have the same need. What if tonight I wanted you?"

Jane took a moment to respond. "I, um...what if it makes things weird between us later?"

Maura was encouraged that Jane hadn't outright rejected the idea. "I don't want to go home with just anyone tonight, but I do want to go home with you." Maura leaned back to look into Jane's eyes. "It doesn't have to mean anything more than that. Your physical reaction to me right now suggests that at the very least I would be what you need for tonight too."

Jane didn't respond verbally. She was looking at a spot over Maura's shoulder with a pensive expression on her face. Maura tilted her head up towards Jane's face. Their lips were nearly touching but Maura didn't make any further move. Instead she said, "You can kiss me if you want to."

Jane closed the small distance remaining between them, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against Maura's. Maura's lips were parted slightly and she responded to the kiss, pressing back against Jane and then sucking on Jane's lower lip as she pulled away.

After a moment Jane opened her eyes and said, "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Maura nodded, took hold of one of Jane's hands, and the navigated their way to the club's exit. She hailed a cab and gave Jane's address. In the cab she stayed close to Jane, keeping her body pressed against Jane's side. She didn't let go of Jane's hand even when they were safely inside her apartment.

Not wanting to interrupt their positive momentum, she pulled Jane into the bedroom, where she slid onto her back on the bed and pulled Jane on top of her. Jane nearly stumbled as Maura pulled her down onto the bed, but she caught herself and propped herself up above Maura.

Jane ran the back of her hand down Maura's side, grazing the side of her breast and then down to her waist. She watched Maura's eyes flutter close as a soft whimper escaped her mouth. Jane leaned down to kiss Maura again, this time slipping her tongue between Maura's parted lips.

Maura responded eagerly to the kiss. Seeking more contact, she rolled her hips upwards but her form fitting dress restricted her movement. When their lips broke apart Maura said, "Take your clothes off."

They retreated to opposite sides of the bed to undress. Jane finished first and then pulled back the covers to get into bed. Laying on her side she watched Maura finish taking her clothes off and held up the sheet to let Maura slide in next to her and then pulled the covers around both of them.

They looked at each other shyly, both of them a little unsure now that they had gotten so far. Maura bit her bottom lip as she waited for a sign from Jane that she wanted to proceed. Jane looked into Maura's eyes and then down to her lips. Then she leaned forward for another kiss, bring her body against Maura's.

A moan escaped Jane's lips as Maura's leg slid between both of hers. And then Maura's hands were on her body, sliding over bare shoulders and downwards until Jane's breasts were pressed into her palms. Jane arched into Maura's touch and moaned louder when Maura pinched Jane's nipples.

Maura's hands continued lower across Jane's abdomen and then around to her ass as she rolled over onto her back and pulled Jane back on top of her. Jane pressed her hips down, rubbing her center against Maura's leg, and Maura could feel Jane's arousal.

Maura put her hands on either side of Jane's face, pulling her into another kiss and then whispering against Jane's lips, "I want to touch you. Can I touch you?"

Jane nodded.

Maura trailed her hands slowly down Jane's body once again, her left hand finding Jane's breast again and the other fitting between Jane's legs.

"Oh fuck," Jane hissed at the contact. They both moaned as Maura's fingers slid through wetness.

Jane sloppily kissed Maura and between kisses said, "This is...fuck... this was a good idea. Can you...inside me."

Maura's hand slid lower and she pushed inside Jane. She moved her other hand over Jane's bicep and her mouth to Jane's ear and said, "You have an amazing body." She kissed down Jane's neck as her fingers pumped inside of her.

"Oh, fuck," Jane moaned as her body tightened. "Fuck...fuck." Unable to hold herself up any longer, Jane dropped her body weight onto to Maura and breathed heavily into Maura's shoulder as Maura traced gentle circles on her back. Once she recovered some, Jane turned her head and pressed a kiss on Maura's neck just below her ear. "What, um...what do you want?"

Maura's hands went down to Jane's ass and she pulled Jane tighter against her. She rolled her hips upwards, pressing herself against Jane's leg which was now wedged between her own legs. "Just stay like this."

"Are you sure?"

Maura was already grinding hard against Jane and moaning softly. "I just want to feel your body against mine. I won't last long."

Jane started responding to Maura with her own thrusts. Maura's head tilted back as she groaned with each thrust and her nails dug into Jane's ass. Jane moved a hand to one of Maura's breasts and pinched and pulled on an already hardened nipple. Maura responded by crying out and she squeezed Jane's leg between her thighs for a few more thrusts before stilling her movements.

Jane rolled off of Maura onto her back. Maura turned her head toward Jane who was staring at the ceiling. Despite the obvious pleasure they both just took from their evening, she felt the shyness and uncertainty between them return.

"You'll stay tonight, right?" Jane asked, her eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

"Of course," Maura replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who has decided to follow this story. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. I just want to say, because a few people raised it in various ways in comments, that I plan on dragging this out for a long time. So don’t expect any declarations of love anytime soon.

 

Maura started the Y incision on their latest potential murder victim. Potential because the cause of death wasn’t apparent. There were no obvious injuries, but the woman was young, too young to just drop dead for no reason.

Jane was in her usual place, on the other side of the table. But, Maura noted, she was quiet. Asking no questions and making no demands about the body or the autopsy, or asking Maura to guess prematurely about the cause of death. When Maura looked up at Jane she saw that Jane's eyes were fixed firmly on her hands, a far off look in her eyes.

Maura was initially afraid the silence was because Jane was uncomfortable, possibly regretful. But the way Jane was looking at her now, she thought it was something else. Or at least she hoped it was something else. She was good at reading people’s faces and physical cues, but Jane was always complicated and she could hide her emotions when she wanted to.

Maura looked down at Jane's hands. She did have a regret from Saturday night, or maybe a few. That she didn't get to feel Jane's hands on her enough. Inside her. She didn’t touch enough of Jane’s body. Or taste her.

She unconsciously bit her bottom lip thinking about it. Jane shifted her weight to her other foot and Maura's eyes snapped up to meet Jane's.

Jane cleared her throat and said, "So, cause of death?"

"I don't know yet," Maura says, a smile on her lips. “I’ve obviously only just started the autopsy.”

“Right. Sorry, we’ve just got nothing to go on at all here.”

“It might not even be a murder.”

Jane watched in silence for another minute before saying, “I’m going to go see if Frost has anything. Call me when you’ve got results?”

“Of course.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later the two women were sitting next to each other in their regular booth at the Robber with Frost and Korsak across from them and a pitcher of beer in the middle of the table. 

Frost raised his glass and said, “To Maura. Without you we would never have cracked this case.” Jane and Korsak nodded and clinked their glasses against Frost’s.

Maura shook her head. “I was just doing my job,” she said, looking down at the table as she felt herself blushing. That sort of praise always made her uncomfortable. All she did was follow the science. The detectives did the really difficult work.

But then she was glad she was already blushing when Jane’s hand rested on her leg under the table as she leaned closer to Maura to say, “Don’t be modest. Not everyone would have found that ridiculously tiny needle mark and figured out that she was poisoned. You really cracked this case open for us.”

Maura beamed at Jane and lifted her glass and said, “To all of us then.”

A few drinks later, Jane’s hand was still on her thigh. Korsak and Frost were getting up to go and Jane squeezed her leg and said, “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Maura answered. “Will you drive me home? My car is still at the office.”

In the car Jane rested her right arm on the center console and Maura immediately put her hand on it and rubbed circles on her skin for the rest of the ride. 

Jane pulled into Maura’s driveway and put the car in park. “Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?” Jane asked.

“I can just call a cab. Unless...you want to come inside.”

“I, um...I can’t. My mother basically lives with you.”

“It’s late, I’m sure she’s in the guest house. She’s probably asleep.”

“That’s, uh, still too close.”

Maura sat for a moment, lips pursed in thought. Then she pulled her dress up and slid off her panties.

Jane’s eyes widened when she realized what Maura was doing. "What are you doing?'

"Improvising. Or perhaps you can think about it as compromising." Maura slipped off her heels and then climbed over the center console onto Jane’s lap. 

“Really?”

Maura rubbed her hands over Jane’s shoulders. “I made a mistake the other night. I should have had you touch me. I really want you to touch me.”

Jane reached down and pulled the lever to recline her seat to about a forty-five degree angle. Maura leaned forward, resting her forehead against Jane’s forehead. “Okay,” Jane said and put her hand under Maura’s dress on her thigh and ran her fingers over bare skin to Maura’s ass. 

Maura put her mouth next to Jane’s ear and whispered, “Please, Jane. Don’t tease.”

Jane put her hand on Maura’s cheek to gently move Maura’s lips back to hers. Jane kissed her as her other hand slipped between Maura’s legs and dragged her fingers through wet folds.

"You're so wet," Jane whispered against Maura’s lips.

"I've been thinking about your fingers all evening. I want you inside me."

“Jesus, Maura.”

Maura moaned loudly as Jane pushed inside of her. 

Jane brushed her thumb over Maura’s mouth and said, “Shhh. Don’t wake up the neighbors.”

Maura opened her mouth and slid it over Jane’s thumb. Jane pulled her thumb out slowly and then replaced it with her lips, her tongue slipping inside Maura’s mouth. 

Jane moved her fingers inside Maura, pumping them in and out slowly. “Is this, um, okay?” she asked.

Maura bit her lip to stifle a laugh. “This is exactly what I wanted.”

Jane brushed her thumb across Maura’s lips again as she pushed inside Maura harder. Maura’s eyes fluttered closed as she moved against Jane’s hand. Jane’s hand moved from Maura’s cheek down her neck and across the flushed skin of her chest above her dress. “You’re beautiful,” Jane said softly.

Maura’s eyes snapped open and held Jane’s gaze until Jane’s thumb moved against her clit. Maura closed her eyes again and moaned loudly. Jane pulled Maura’s mouth against hers, trying to quiet her moans only somewhat successfully as Maura cried out as she came. 

Maura kissed Jane again before leaning back. She smiled shyly at Jane. She had never been shy about sex, giving and taking pleasure when she wanted. But something about this moment with Jane, immediately after, both times now, felt different. She felt so exposed in a way she wasn’t used to. “Do you want...?” she started to ask but trailed off.

In response, Jane unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.

Maura lifted the hem of Jane’s t-shirt and traced her fingers over Jane’s abdominal muscles before dipping her fingers inside Jane’s pants. 

Jane closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as Maura’s fingers circled her clit. “That’s good,” Jane whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, just like that,” Jane answered. “Jesus, right there.” Jane put her hands on Maura’s thighs and dug her fingers into the skin and with only a few grunts she came. Maura stilled her fingers but waited for Jane to say, “I’m good,” before removing her hand.

Maura stayed on Jane’s lap for a moment until Jane opened her eyes. Maura pressed one more light kiss to Jane’s lips and then climbed back over to the passenger seat. She put her shoes back on and tucked her panties into her purse. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Call me in the morning if you do want a ride.”

Maura opened the door and stepped out of the car. “Goodnight, Jane.”

“Goodnight.” Jane waited until Maura was inside her house before driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura hadn't seen much of Jane since the night in the car. They'd had multiple homicides and Maura had been working cases with multiple Homicide teams. Today was her first real day off in over a week. She was cleaning her house in preparation of Sunday dinner but she took a break and sat down on the couch.

_"You're beautiful."_

Jane's statement kept popping into her mind. Each time giving her pause. Jane had said it so quietly Maura wasn't sure if she even meant to say it out loud. But each time Maura thought about it she felt a rush throughout her body. A fire that started between her legs and spread through her stomach and through her limbs. A feeling that made her pause whatever she was doing so she could recompose herself.

_"You're beautiful."_

It wasn't as if she hadn't heard those words before. But never in that moment and never in quite the way Jane had said them in that moment. Reverently. And as if that particular thought had only just occurred to her, in that particular moment when Maura was completely exposed to her.

She had left Jane's car feeling a little embarrassed about what she done. Practically forcing herself on Jane like that. In a car. She'd managed to make it through high school and college without having sex in a car, but apparently she couldn't make it through her thirties. Maura wasn't sure what to make of that.

That evening Maura's house was full. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak, and Frost were all there for dinner. If Maura had anticipated that Sunday family dinners would become such a regular part of her life she would have purchased a larger table. But they were all seated snugly around the dinner table with Angela at the head where Maura always insisted she sit as the true matriarch of their patchwork family.

They had all been discussing for a while Frankie's chances of being promoted to detective, listing the various openings coming up and guessing who might retire soon. Maura wasn't really following the conversation because she was too distracted by Jane's leg that was pressed flush against her own under the table and she was too busy contemplating the scientific explanation for how the warmth from that simple touch could spread so quickly throughout her whole body.

Maura startled when Jane's hand touched her arm as she leaned closer to whisper, "Are you okay?"

Maura nodded. Jane looked doubtful but she let it go and returned her attention to the conversation around the table.

As the evening wrapped up and people started leaving, Maura lingered in the kitchen finding things to clean. She heard the door close and then Jane was leaning against the counter next to her.

"Hey," Jane said.

"Hi."

"Everyone's gone."

"Everyone?"

"Even my mother. But I was hoping we could hang out tonight. I haven't really seen you in a while."

"Sure," Maura said without any real enthusiasm.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem distracted or something tonight."

Maura hesitated before answering, but said, "I'm feeling flustered by your physical proximity tonight."

"Oh. Um, do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Did I do something wrong?" Jane asked.

"No. No, actually I think hanging out is just what I need right now. Do you want another beer?"

"Sure. I can get it though. Why don't you go sit down in the living room and find something on TV for us to watch?" Jane suggested.

Maura poured another glass of wine and then sat down and turned on the television. She put on the Food Network. That was usually neutral ground they could both agree on. Jane came in and sat down next to her and they both sipped their drinks in silence for a while. At the second commercial break, Jane took the remote and muted the television.

Maura looked over at her expectantly and Jane said, "Do you want to...you know?"

Maura tilted her head thoughtfully. "Is that why you stayed?"

"I stayed because I've barely seen you this week and I want to spend time with you. But you're being really quiet and weird."

"So you thought sex would make it better?" Maura asked.

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. You said something about my physical proximity and I thought maybe...I don't know Maura. But it would definitely be better than this uncomfortable silence."

"Do you want to?"

Jane raised her eyebrows and, in exasperation, said, "I kinda brought it up didn't I?"

Maura raised an eyebrow. "What about your mother?"

"I shouldn't...stay...overnight, you know? I mean that would just be... complicated."

"Of course," Maura said with a hint of irritation.

"Maybe I should just go."

"No," Maura said immediately.

Jane slid closer to Maura on the couch and put a hand on Maura's thigh. "Maura?"

"Yes, I want to have sex with you tonight," Maura answered softly.

Jane stood and held out her hand. "Let's go upstairs."

Maura followed Jane to her bedroom where Jane pulled her close, wrapping an arm around Maura's waist and threaded her fingers in her hair. "Is this okay?"

Maura was surprised by Jane's boldness, that Jane was taking the initiative this time. She nodded and clasped her hands around Jane's neck as Jane closed the remaining distance between them to kiss Maura. Jane slipped her hand under Maura's shirt and ran her fingers along her stomach.

Maura's muscles tensed as Jane's fingers tickled her and she broke the kiss as a giggle escaped. Biting her bottom lip, Maura walked the fingers of one hand down Jane's chest. "Do you remember what you said to me...in the car?"

Jane's brow furrowed. "Um, I don't know. What did I say?"

"You said I was beautiful."

Jane still looked confused. "Well, you are beautiful. I'm sure you are aware of that."

"I didn't know you thought that. You never said it to me before."

"I don't think there was ever the right occasion before. When would I have said it?" Jane responded as she pulled Maura's shirt over her head.

"Mmmm," Maura murmured as Jane went to work on her jeans.

"Take those off," Jane said about Maura's jeans as she began taking off her own clothes.

Maura moved to the bed, pulled down the covers, and lay down. A second later, Jane was hovering over her. Maura ran her fingers down Jane's arms and then up her sides until Jane squirmed.

"Is this just lust for you then?" Maura asked.

"Come on, Maura. You know how I feel about you."

"No, I don't."

Jane kissed Maura's neck right below her ear as her hand moved between Maura's legs. "Do you really want to talk about this right now?"

Maura's breath hitched before she answered, "I suppose not."

Jane's fingers slid through wetness. "Is this what you were thinking about at dinner?"

"Not...exactly," Maura said with a small grunt as Jane entered her. "I was contemplating the conduction of thermal energy between two people."

"Ah, of course. I should have guessed."

"Jane...just...harder."

Jane complied, thrusting her fingers harder and faster inside Maura as she bent her head to suck Maura's nipple into her mouth.

Maura moaned, "Yes," and she put her hands on Jane's head and held her there, encouraging her to continue that particular action. Her fingers tightened in Jane's hair as Jane bit down on her nipple and her orgasm hit her and she came with a loud moan.

Jane rolled over onto her back once Maura let go of her. Eventually Maura rolled over too and then moved on top of Jane, straddling her stomach. Jane smiled up at her and she leaned down to kiss Jane's chest. She made a slow trail with her lips to Jane's breast and circled Jane's nipple with her tongue until it hardened and she bit it lightly. Maura moved to the other breast and repeated the action and then continued kissing further down Jane's body.

Maura slid her body down between Jane's legs as her lips moved down Jane's stomach. When she got lower she kissed the tops of Jane's thighs and then looked up and said, "Jane? Is this okay?"

Jane grinned down at Maura. "Jesus, does it seem like I'm complaining?"

"Jane?"

"Maura...please keep going."

Maura parted Jane's folds with her tongue, prompting Jane to moan, "Oh god," as she squirmed under Maura's touch.

Maura's tongue flicked across Jane's clit tentatively at first, and then more confidently as Jane's moans grew louder and were interspersed with cries of "Yes," and "Fuck." Jane's hips jerked and her hands grabbed Maura's head when she found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Yes, that's it," Jane said and gripped Maura's head tighter as her hips rose of the bed as her orgasm hit her. After a moment, Jane relaxed against the bed again and released Maura's head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maura woke up with Jane curled against her back and an arm wrapped around her, one hand resting between her breasts.

Jane kissed Maura's shoulder. "Maura," she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"What time is it?" Maura murmured.

"Almost five. I'm gonna go."

"Mmm," Maura answered noncommittally.

"I'll see you at work."

"Mmm-hmm."

"If we don't have a case maybe we can get dinner?" Jane asked.

"Sure."

Maura remained still as she listened to Jane get up and move around the room getting dressed and then leave. When Jane was gone she rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes, sure that she wasn't going to fall back asleep that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the first time they had sex, Jane woke up thinking it had been a dream until she rolled over and found a still naked Maura next to her in bed. As amazing as the night had been, Jane assumed it would be a one time thing. More than once couldn't possibly be a good idea. It eventually would get complicated. Messy. There was a high probability that things wouldn't end well if they kept doing this.

But then whenever Jane was around Maura, she couldn't help but think about it. How they fit against each other. How Maura seemed to know exactly where and how to touch her. And then Jane couldn't help but want to be close to Maura, to touch her, even it was just a hand on Maura's thigh.

The night when Jane drove Maura home and Maura invited her inside, Jane couldn't honestly say she didn't want to. She gave the lame excuse about her mother because she didn't really want to have the conversation with Maura about what exactly they were doing. In Jane's experience, having sex once could happen for any number of reasons and people could forget about it and move on without it becoming a big deal. More than once was a pattern and patterns meant something. And talking about it was just as bad as doing it. Both made everything more complicated.

Jane knew her instincts were right when Maura started acting weird after that. She'd never seen Maura at a loss for words before Sunday dinner. It was disconcerting. And then Jane's brilliant solution was for them to have sex again. Which was fucking incredible, and initially seemed to snap Maura out of her daze, but it didn't make things any more normal between them. The rest of the week, Maura had returned to the one-word answers and blank staring of Sunday night and Jane wasn't sure how to fix it.

What Jane truly found weird was that she thought Maura was the fucking expert at one night stands and no strings attached sex. She certainly talked about the benefits of sex enough to make it seem that way. But then Maura had essentially asked, when they were already naked of course, what was going on between them. Jane had deflected because what the fuck was she supposed to say right then?

_You're wonderful, let's do this forever?_

_You already fit perfectly into every other part of my life, so why not this too?_

Fucking complications.

Which left Jane now sitting in her apartment drinking a beer and not really paying attention to what was on the television as she tried to figure out what to do next. The smart thing, the prudent thing, would be to get things back to normal. Stop having sex and forget all about it. No more lingering touches and no more giving into desire. They had to start being able to spend time with each other again without sex even being a possibility.

The problem was thinking about Maura led to a persistent ache between her legs. Jane set her bottle of beer down and unbuttoned her jeans, just as she had in the car with Maura straddling her lap. As hot as it was to have had Maura's head between her legs, there was something about the way Maura had climbed onto her lap in the car that was so unbelievably erotic and Jane couldn't get it out of her mind since.

She closed her eyes and slipped her hand inside her underwear, imagining Maura's hand there instead. She was actually a little surprised at how wet she already was. Usually it took a little more time and a bit more imagination to get to this aroused.  _Fuck_ , Jane thought,  _there's no way we'll ever get back normal._

Jane circled her clit, just like Maura had in the car. But she was thinking about Maura in her lap, kissing her, and saying she wanted Jane inside her. Maura, her best friend, saying the sexiest damn thing she had ever heard. And thinking about the way it had felt to be inside Maura and how she had looked in that moment. Open and unguarded, a little vulnerable, beautiful.

Jane slid lower on her seat, bending her free hand behind her head as her fingers picked up their pace. Her hips rose off the couch on their own accord, thrusting in rhythm to her finger flicking against her clit, as she bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her moans.

Jane's thoughts remained firmly on Maura straddling her lap, with the memory of the feel of her fingers digging into Maura's bare thigh at the forefront of her mind and moaning Maura's name as she made herself come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maura tossed and turned in bed. She hadn't slept well all week. What had started as simply an alcohol and adrenaline fueled way to work off some sexual tension had become an all-consuming distraction. When she was working on a case, she was fine. But when she wasn't busy she couldn't stop thinking about Jane.

Maura had plenty of experience with casual sex. Not as much as people might think given her very open and positive views about sex in general, but plenty of experience to know that what was happening between her Jane wasn't casual sex. At least not for her. It turned out that it couldn't possibly be casual sex when it was with someone you actually cared about.

When Maura wasn't thinking about all of the new things she wanted to do to Jane's body, she was wondering what the sex really was for Jane. Maura had no clue. Not even enough to make a hypothesis. Her one attempt at asking hadn't given her any information and she didn't know if Jane had deflected the question because it did or didn't mean more to her than just sex.

Tonight Maura had come home work, eaten a small dinner, and retreated to her bedroom to take a shower and then meditate, hoping that would help her sleep through the night. She lit a few candles and propped up pillows around her as she sat cross legged on her bed. She cleared her mind and just focused on breathing until she felt mentally refreshed and then went to bed.

But now just a few hours later she was awake once again, tossing and turning and unable to fall back asleep. After a whole week of disrupted sleep, Maura finally gave in. She pulled off her panties and opened the drawer of her bedside table to take out her vibrator. As with everything else in her life, Maura gone high end. She had done her research and selected a steel and platinum model. It was a little on the thin side, but had a powerful motor.

She turned it on, knowing that she was already plenty wet. Every night she had woken up the same way, aching and wet, and every night she had stubbornly fought against it, refusing to give in until she finally managed to fall back asleep. Finally letting herself give in to this desire, Maura wasted no time pushing the vibrator inside herself. Despite attempts to keep her mind clear, her thoughts went right to Jane and Jane's fingers inside her.

How silly had she been their first night together to not ask, or beg and plead if necessary, for what she knew she wanted? Perhaps that would have kept them from sleeping together a second and third time. Or perhaps not. Perhaps this was something they had been building towards for years and she should stop worrying about it. For once in her life, maybe she could not over-think something and just see where things went.

Maura moaned as she pushed farther inside. Her other hand was squeezing her breast. She pinched and pulled her nipple, mimicking what Jane had done with her mouth. It was moments like that, the added intimacy involved, that made Maura think it must be more than just sex for Jane. She shook that thought from her mind and moved her hand down to her clit. She stroked her clit until she came moaning Jane's name. Satiated for the first time that week, Maura fell easily back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that the purpose of this story is smut. I'm trying to create at least semi-plausible reasons to get Jane and Maura to hook up. There's obviously been some angst for both of them about what they are doing (and we all know that they love each other) but there aren't going to be any serious conversations about emotions and feelings anytime soon. Just good (hopefully) smut and some awkwardness between two friends who have discovered they really enjoy having sex with each other.

Maura woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in at least a week. She stretched in bed and, feeling the sheet move across the bare lower half of her body, remembered why she had slept so well. She blushed slightly at the memory of her middle of the night activity and thoughts, and laughed lightly as she recalled thinking, in the midst of imagining Jane's fingers inside her, that she should stop over-thinking things and stop worrying. She reached for her phone to send a text message.

Jane groaned as she woke up, immediately aware of the crick in her neck from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in on the couch. She groaned again as she sat up and tried to stretch. Her phone buzzed again and she realized that was what woke her up. Jane found her phone buried in the couch cushions and saw that it was only just after 8am and she had a few text messages from Maura.

_Meet me at yoga at 9am?_

_Please?_

_We can have brunch anywhere you want after yoga._

Jane reasoned that she couldn't feel any worse than she did right now and since Maura hadn't invited her to do anything in weeks, she should say yes. Jane typed out a response:  _Yes. Meet you there by 9._

Jane quickly jumped in the shower, put on her yoga gear, packed a change of clothes, and hurried out the door, making it to the yoga studio near Maura's house with five minutes to spare.

Maura was waiting outside and the first she said when she saw Jane was, "You look terrible."

"Gee thanks. I um, fell asleep on the couch last night," Jane said, moving her head from side to side again, trying to stretch.

"Yoga will help," Maura said and opened the door to the yoga studio, holding it open for Jane to go inside ahead of her.

Jane started through the door but paused and said, "You look great."

"Thank you," Maura said with a big smile. "I had a wonderful night's sleep."

After yoga, during which they both kept their attention firmly on the instructor, they went to a nearby restaurant for brunch. The conversation flowed easily as they stayed mostly on the topic of work and cases they had worked on during the past week.

At the end of the meal Maura asked Jane about her plans for the rest of the day and Jane responded, "I was thinking of going to the shooting range. I have my annual weapon qualification test coming up."

"May I come with you?" Maura asked.

"Why?"

"You could teach me how to shoot a gun."

"Really?"

Maura shrugged. "I've always wanted to try it."

Jane waited for Maura to add to her answer but when she didn't, she said, "Alright, what the hell. I need to go home shower and change and then I'll pick you up and we'll go?"

"You could just come shower at my house."

Jane raised her eyebrows at that suggestion but explained, "I need to go home to get my gun."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later they were standing in an aisle at the shooting range. "Okay, this is the standard issue gun for detectives and plainclothes officers," Jane said as she pulled the gun out of the case she brought it in.

"Glock 23. Trigger pull 2.5 kilograms. Trigger travel 12.5 millimeters. Line of sight 153 millimeters. The safe action safety system deactivates when the trigger is pulled," Maura recited.

"Right. Um, how do you know all that?"

"Facts and information make me comfortable in a new situations."

"Right, okay. First rule: the gun is always loaded until you establish it isn't. This gun is loaded. The second rule is never point it at anything you aren't willing to shoot. So at the shooting range, you always want to be pointing the gun towards the target, never to the side or behind us. Finally, keep your finger off the trigger and out of the trigger guard until you are completely ready to shoot."

"Okay," Maura said.

"Now, usually the first stance people get taught is shoulders squared and arms straight out. But I'm gonna assume you're ready for the advanced lesson. So stand with your dominant leg back and that foot angled out and bend your knees a little. That back foot is going to help anchor you for the recoil. You're going to hold the gun in your right hand and wrap your left hand and hold your arms like," Jane said and demonstrated the stance for Maura.

Maura nodded.

"Want me to shoot some rounds first and you can watch?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Step back and put the glasses and earmuffs on." Maura moved back and they both put the safety gear on.

Jane took a moment and then straightened her back and raised the gun and fired five times, hitting the target in a cluster around the center and then set the gun down. She turned around to see Maura watching her biting her bottom lip.

Jane and Maura both took their earmuffs off and Jane said, "Ready?" Maura nodded and stepped up next to Jane. "Don't be nervous." She handed Maura the gun and Maura stood and held it like Jane had showed her. Jane stood behind Maura and put her hands on Maura's arms to put them in the correct position. "Okay, push and pull. You're gonna push forward with your right hand while your left hand pulls backwards. That will help you keep the gun steady when you fire. How do you feel?"

"Good."

"I don't want you to over-think it, but be ready for the recoil. It may be stronger than you anticipate."

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction," Maura responded.

"Right. I'm gonna let you take a shot know." Jane put on her earmuffs and put Maura's on so she didn't have to change her position and stepped back.

Maura set herself into position, took some time to aim, and then slid her finger over the trigger and pulled. Her arm arced up slightly as she pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the top of the target. She set the gun down and turned around to look at Jane with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Jane said. "That was good for a first shot. Now you know what it feels like so you can work on keeping the gun level. Take a few more shots."

Maura turned back around, picked up the gun again, set herself, and fired several more shots.

When she stopped again, Jane stepped up behind her and moved the earmuffs to Maura's neck, while trying to avoid inhaling the tantalizing smell of Maura's shampoo. She put her hand on Maura's left arm and said, "Drop your left elbow more and widen your stance a little bit." She put her hand in the middle of Maura's back and said, "And you're leaning backwards when you shoot. Try to keep your posture straight."

They took turns shooting for the rest of the afternoon with Jane continuing to help Maura with her stance. By the end of the afternoon Maura was getting pretty close to hitting the center of the target.

To thank Jane for taking her to the shooting range, Maura offered to buy them dinner, which they picked up and brought to Jane's apartment. Jane was cleaning up dinner when she heard Maura call from the bathroom, "Jane, can you come here?"

"What are you doing?" Jane said, entering her small bathroom. Maura was standing in front of the mirror with her arms outstretched as if she was holding a gun.

"I'm practicing my shooting stance. I was trying to see what you were talking about in terms of my posture."

Jane stepped behind Maura and said, "Drop this elbow a little more. And now lean back a little." Maura leaned back and Jane said, "See, that's what you were doing at the shooting range. It's pretty common for people to do that to brace themselves for the recoil." Jane stepped closer, causing Maura to straighten her back, and pressed herself flush against Maura. "But this is how you want to stand for the best control." Jane pressed her hand against Maura's stomach. "Use your core strength."

Maura found Jane's eyes in the mirror and said, "Thank you for helping me."

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Jane asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We keep ending up in this position today."

"I decided I should...I believe the phrase is go with the flow."

"And I told myself I should keep my hands off of you. But somehow you keep getting me into this position." Jane moved her mouth to just below Maura's ear as she slid the hand on Maura's stomach lower. "Tell me to stop."

Maura held Jane's gaze in the mirror. "No, don't stop."

Jane's hand cupped between Maura's legs. "Are you sure?"

Maura responded by unbuttoning and unzipping her own pants and repeating, "Don't stop."

Jane slid her hand inside Maura's jeans and under the thin fabric of her thong. "Jesus," Jane said as her fingers found ample wetness. "Do I make you this wet?" she whispered in Maura's ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Jane."

Jane's other hand slipped under Maura's shirt and up to palm a breast. She pulled Maura's bra down so she could feel the bare skin of her breast. She pressed her lips against Maura's neck while keeping her eyes locked on Maura's in the mirror. Then Jane entered Maura with two fingers.

"Oh, Jane," Maura moaned and closed her eyes and leaned further back against Jane, dropping her head back against Jane's shoulder.

"Hey, look at me," Jane said. Maura reopened her eyes. "Look at me."

Maura nodded and reached an arm behind her to squeeze Jane's thigh. "You have no idea, Jane. No idea how you make me feel."

Jane rolled Maura's nipple between her fingers. "Tell me."

Eyes locked on Jane's, Maura said softly, "You make me feel so...sexy." Maura closed her eyes again and moaned when Jane's fingers curled and hit a sensitive spot. "Oh, Jane," Maura moaned.

"God, Maura," Jane whispered into Maura's neck. She removed her and hand and quickly spun Maura around, causing Maura to yelp in surprise. She pushed Maura's pants down farther and then unbuttoned her own jeans and pushed them below her waist. She put her hands on either side of Maura's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Jane returned her hand to between Maura's legs and stroked Maura's clit. "I want you, Maura. Please, I need you," she said against Maura's lips. Maura put her hand between Jane's legs. "Fuck me, Maura."

Maura slid two fingers inside Jane.

Jane closed her eyes and whispered, "Yes. Fuck," as Maura pumped her fingers inside her

Maura put her other hand against Jane's cheek. "Hey, stay with me."

Jane opened her eyes. "God, Maura. That's...so...good."

Maura's hand moved from Jane's cheek to her shoulder and squeezed. "I'm so close, Jane."

"Come on," Jane responded.

Maura moved her fingers to Jane's clit and said, "Come with me."

"Fuck," Jane moaned.

"Yes, Jane, yes," Maura cried out.

When they both had stilled their movements, Jane dropped her head to Maura's shoulder to recover her breath.

Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair. "Are you okay?"

Jane looked up and smiled shyly at Maura, "That was, uh, unexpected." When Maura frowned in response, Jane continued, "But it was great. Um, do you want to stay?"

"Do you want me to stay?" Maura asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I'll stay."


	6. Chapter 6

 

Maura went into work Monday morning feeling very good about herself and the past weekend. Her goal had been to relax and not worry about things and simply see where things went with Jane. That seemed to work pretty well and she intended to keep it up. 

She stopped by the police headquarters cafe for breakfast. Angela had started to bring in some healthier breakfast items such as yogurt and fresh fruit  and Maura wanted to be supportive so she had been going to the cafe more regularly. 

It was early and there were only a few officers eating breakfast when Maura arrived. Angela gave Maura her food with a mischievous grin and said, “So, did you have a nice weekend?”

“Yes, it was very pleasant,” Maura answered, not noticing Angela’s teasing tone.

“It must have been very nice. I noticed you didn’t come home Saturday night.”

“Oh,” Maura said, blushing as realized what Angela was saying. 

“It’s okay, honey, I’m not that old fashioned. But I didn’t know you were dating anyone.”

“I’m...not...dating anyone,” Maura said carefully. “I fell asleep at Jane’s apartment.”

“Oh, well that’s nice too.” Then Angela lowered her voice and said conspiratorially, “So, tell me, is Jane dating anyone?”

“I don’t think she is dating anyone,” Maura said slowly. “Shouldn’t you be asking Jane?”

“She never tells me anything. But I noticed that she’s seemed different recently. Happier or something. I thought she might be seeing someone but hiding it from me.  You know how she is. But she would tell you if she was dating someone, right?”

“I think she would tell me if she was dating someone,” Maura answered.

Jane came into the cafe and saw a very tense Maura talking with her mother.   She leaned against the counter between them and said, “What’s going on?”

“I was just asking Maura about your dating life because I know you’ll never tell me anything about it,” Angela said. Jane gave Maura an apologetic look as her mother continued rambling. “I just want both you girls to be happy. There are plenty of men in this city who would be great for either one of you if you just gave them a chance.”

“I should really get to work. Thank you for breakfast,” Maura said quickly and turned to walk away before anyone could stop her.

Jane turned on her mother and asked accusingly, “What did you say to her?”

“I was only asking if she was dating anyone. She was out all night on Saturday so I thought she had a hot date but she said she was just with you.”

Jane managed to suppress a smile as she said dryly, “Yeah, she was just with me. What are you spying on her now?”

“Of course not, but I can’t help but notice things. And Maura is so beautiful and smart, you would think she’d be married or seriously dating someone, but I don’t think she’s dated anyone for awhile.”

“Hmm,” Jane said noncommittally as she fixed herself a coffee.

“Even if you don’t care about dating, you could think of Maura. Don’t you know anyone you could set her up with?”

“Maura is perfectly capable of finding her own dates whenever she wants to, Ma. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later,” Jane said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Jane took her coffee down to the basement and found Maura sitting at her desk in her office. “Sorry about my mother,” she said as she perched on the edge of the desk. “She’s, you know, crazy.”

“I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to me later,” Maura said with a grin and a very flirtatious tone. 

Jane had just taken a sip of coffee and choked slightly as she registered what Maura was saying. “Jesus, Maura, we’re at work,” she said, practically whispering.

“We’re alone, in my office,” Maura pointed out.

Jane sighed.

“I’m sorry if I don’t know what the appropriate protocol is for our situation or when we are and aren’t allowed to talk about it,” Maura said, but with a  lighthearted tone.

“I thought you’d you be more knowledgable,” Jane said jokingly.

“Why is that?”

“I mean you’re, you know, more experienced with casual sex, right?”

Maura’s face fell. “Is that what’s going on now between us? You come to me when you want to have sex because that’s what I do? I just have sex with whomever.”

“Maura, that’s not what I meant.” Jane’s phone buzzed on her hip. “Shit,” she groaned as she looked at the phone and saw that it was dispatch. 

Maura’s phone rang too while Jane answered hers. When they were both off the phone, Maura sighed and said, “Go. I’ll meet you at the scene.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Jane went straight from police headquarters to Maura’s house. Entering the house with her key after a soft knock, Jane found Maura sitting on her couch with a magazine in her pajamas, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Jane slumped onto the other side of the couch.

“Did he confess?” Maura asked.

“Yeah, he did. It didn’t take much once Frost came in with the ballistics results.”

Taking in Jane’s ragged appearance and noting that she was wearing her clothes from two days ago, Maura asked, “Have you slept at all?”

“Not for two days. I just finished up with getting his statement and booking. I came here first because I didn’t get a chance before to tell you that I’m sorry. The other day...I don’t even know what happened. My mother was being annoying and I said something dumb and I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.”

Maura moved so she was kneeling on the couch right next to Jane. She leaned on her side against the back of the couch and put her arm on the back of the couch behind Jane. “I’m not upset.”

“You aren’t?”

“I like having sex with you and I’m not ashamed of it.” Maura paused, waiting to see if Jane would respond before continuing. “The only thing that matters to me is that it doesn’t affect our friendship. You are the most important person in my life and I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.”

“I don’t either.”

Maura rubbed her hand over Jane’s shoulder as she asked, “Are you hungry?”

“Not really.”

“Do you want to take a shower?”

“God, yes,” Jane answered.

“Go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Jane said, giving the hand on her shoulder a squeeze before getting up to go upstairs. 

Jane showered in the guest bathroom. She came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel to find Maura reclining on the bed in the guest room wth a book and wearing considerably less clothing. The bedspread was pulled down. Her pajama bottoms were gone and bare legs stretched in front of her, crossed at the ankles. Her pajama top was held closed by only one button now.

“You could have used the shower in my room, you know,” Maura said. 

“Oh. I didn’t even think about it. I always shower in here.”

Maura closed the book she was reading and set it down on the bedside table.  “You must be tired. Should I go?”

Jane smiled and shook her head. “No, you shouldn’t go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Really? You’re gonna ask me that while you’re laying there like, like that?”

“I didn’t want you to go to bed before I could say goodnight,” Maura answered.

Jane sat on the edge of the bed next to Maura. “Is that all you’re here for? To say goodnight?”

“That’s up to you.”

Jane undid the remaining button on Maura’s shirt and pulled the shirt open, revealing Maura’s bare chest. She pulled her towel off and dropped it on the floor, then moved on top of Maura, pushing Maura’s legs apart to settle between them.

Propped on one elbow, Jane let her free hand roam down Maura’s side. “I was thinking about what you said while I showered. I like having sex with you too. I, um, I like...I like how I feel with you,” Jane finished quietly.

Maura’s lips curled into a smile. Jane leaned down and kissed her. It quickly became heated with tongues tangling, and Jane rolled her hips into Maura, eliciting a moan. 

Jane’s lips left Maura’s mouth and she deliberately kissed down Maura’s jaw and neck to her chest. She slowly continued to Maura’s breast, flicking her tongue over an already hard nipple and then sucking it into her mouth, pulling hard before releasing it with a soft pop.

"Jane," Maura said. Jane raised her head to look up at her. Maura was biting her bottom lip. She put her hands on Jane's shoulders and gently pushed.

Jane raised her eyebrows.

Maura raised an eyebrow in return and her lips curled into a smile.

Jane dropped her head back down to hide the blush she immediately felt on her face about what Maura wanted. Not that she didn’t want to. But she couldn’t help but be a little nervous about it.

Jane slid lower in the bed, kissing a trail down Maura’s stomach and then over Maura’s panties. She paused to pull them off and then pushed Maura’s legs apart, returning her mouth to the now bare skin, pressing open-mouthed kisses until Maura squirmed seeking more contact. 

Jane flicked her tongue against Maura’s clit and Maura moaned loudly. Jane dipped her tongue lower.

"Oh, Jane," Maura moaned.

After a few more long tongue strokes, Jane returned to Maura’s clit, circling it repeatedly while her hands rubbed Maura’s thighs. 

"Yes. Oh. Yes," Maura said as her hands gripped Jane’s head. 

Jane sucked on Maura’s clit and then flicked her tongue against. 

"That's it. Right there,” Maura moaned. Jane flicked her tongue faster and harder as she felt the muscles in Maura’s thighs tighten.

“Jane. Yes, yes, yes,” Maura moaned as she came. 

When Maura released her hold on her head, Jane rolled onto her back. After a moment Maura rolled onto her side and dragged her fingers across Jane’s stomach. “Wow,” Jane said.

“Was that a first for you?”

Jane laughed before saying, “Yes.”

“Mmmm, it was amazing,” Maura said as her fingers slipped between Jane’s legs. 

Jane rolled back towards Maura, pushing her on her back again, and moving back over her, straddling a leg. Maura’s fingers slipped inside Jane easily and began pumping in and out.

“God, Maura,” Jane moaned. Holding herself up over Maura, Jane began grinding down against Maura’s hand. 

Maura’s free hand roamed over Jane’s neck and chest. “I like how I feel with you too,” she said.

Jane dropped her forehead to Maura’s chest. She grunted with exertion as she rode Maura’s fingers, which were now curling inside her. Maura moved her fingers to Jane’s clit until Jane’s shaking body collapsed against her and they both drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Jane woke up the next morning she was partially on top of Maura. They were both still naked with their legs entwined and Jane's arm was draped across Maura's stomach. They were still in the guest bedroom, as both of them fell right asleep after the previous night's activities.

It wasn't the first time she had woken up in this or a similar position with Maura. But it was the first time she didn't feel like rushing away. Each of the other times they had fallen asleep together after having sex, Jane had felt self conscious about it in the morning. Sex was one thing, naked cuddling was another.

Jane knew from first hand experience that Maura could talk for hours about the biology and chemistry of sex, along with every other scientific field's opinion on it. But she couldn't remember her ever mentioning what chemicals the body released during cuddling. Jane was sure there were plenty, but cuddling was much more emotional. It was intimate. So the times she had woken up like this at her apartment she had gotten up on the pretense of making coffee. At Maura's house she made excuses about having to leave. This morning she didn't feel like making any excuses.

Maura shifted in her sleep and Jane lifted her arm up, letting Maura turn onto her side away from her. Jane then pressed herself against Maura's back and wrapped her arm tighter around Maura's middle.

"Jane?" Maura said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"About quarter to seven."

"You're still here," Maura drawled.

"Uh huh."

"Mmmm," Maura hummed.

Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's shoulder. She wanted to be able to say something thoughtful and meaningful about how she felt. Maura was always so articulate while she was uncomfortable expressing emotions.

"Maura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we should talk sometime about what we're doing?"

"If you want to," Maura answered.

"You don't think we should?"

"I believe I know how you feel about me and I'm comfortable with that right now. You are always telling me to follow my gut. I don't know if that's exactly what I'm doing, but something like that I suppose."

"So, you're good?" Jane asked.

"I'm good."

They both fell silent and Jane thought Maura had fallen back asleep until she said, "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Saturday night I am attending a charity event and I have two tickets. Would you like to come with me?"

"Like as your date?" Jane asked.

"Or as my friend. Whatever you want to call it."

"Where is it?"

"The MFA."

"What's the charity?"

"It's an event to raise money for a few organizations that provide medical care to impoverished communities. Doctors Without Borders, for instance."

"What do we do at the event?" Jane continued asking.

"There will be food and drinks and a silent auction to raise more money. Probably dancing. The museum will be open."

"Do I have to dress up?"

"You don't have to come. I just thought I might as well ask."

"I'll come," Jane said simply.

Maura rolled onto her back to look at Jane and said, "You will?"

"Sure. Why not? And I'll even wear a dress. But I do have to go now. I need to go home and get clothes. All I have here is what I've been wearing the past two days," Jane said as she got up find her clothes in the bathroom and get dressed.

"I'll see you later at work then?" Maura said when Jane came back in the room.

Jane, without thinking about it, stopped to bend down and kiss Maura's lips and said, "Of course," before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday night Maura went to Jane's apartment to pick her up, even going to the door and knocking. There was, unmistakably, a date-like feel to the evening, no matter how hard Maura tried to ignore that feeling.

Jane swung the door open right after Maura's knock. "Hi."

"Hi. You look...is that the dress..."

"You bought me last time to took me to something classy?" Jane finished Maura's question for her as Maura had trailed off and was looking Jane up and down. "Yes. I figured since it was the nicest piece of clothing I owned, it would be appropriate to wear. Does it look okay?"

"You look...beautiful," Maura answered, wondering why she hadn't been so taken with Jane in that dress the first time she had seen her in it.

"So do you," Jane said.

"Are you ready to go?"

Jane bent over to put on her heels and then said, "Yes."

The main part of the charity event was held in the large glass enclosed courtyard at the Museum of Fine Arts. There was a string quartet performing, a dance floor, waiters wandering around with trays of bite size food and wine, and people were wandering around the exhibit halls.

Jane grabbed two drinks from a passing waiter and handed one to Maura. Maura was quickly overwhelmed with people who clearly knew her and rather than stand by and get introduced over and over to people she would never see again, Jane wandered off.

She walked around the galleries on the first floor of the museum until she ran out of wine and then returned to the main courtyard. She found a spot near the corner of the room and watched Maura talking to a number of people who seemed practically lined up to talk to her. A man came up and she seemed to know him. He was blandly good-looking, like most of the people in the room, but Maura didn't seem all that interested in talking to him.

Maura looked around and spotted Jane and excused herself from the person she was talking to and walked over to her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to ignore you."

Jane waved her concern off. "It's fine."

"I feel terrible for inviting you when I haven't been able to spend any time with you."

"Don't worry about it. Plus, it's like I get to observe you in your natural habitat."

Maura shook her head at Jane's joke, but smiled and said, "Dance with me?"

Jane looked at the couples dancing with perfect form on dance floor and grimaced slightly. "Do you know how to lead?"

"Of course," Maura answered. At Jane's questioning look, she added, "I went to an all-girl's boarding school. We had to learn both parts." Maura took hold of both of Jane's hands and pulled her toward the dance floor. "Come on."

As usual, Jane let Maura lead her to the dance floor and position her arms and body correctly. "Just follow my lead," Maura said with a wink.

Once they had settled into a rhythm, Jane said, "I don't think I understand these things."

"What do you mean?"

"This event is to raise money for charity, right? So why waste money on all of this? Why can't people just donate money and be done with it?"

"I suppose some people need to feel as though they are being recognized for their donations."

They were interrupted when the man Jane had seen talking to Maura earlier asked, "May I cut in?"

Jane stepped back to let him take her place and was surprised when he turned to her and took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Oh, I thought you wanted to dance with Maura," she said as she mouthed the word 'sorry' over his shoulder at Maura.

"I've tried many times to get Dr. Maura Isles to go out with me, but I've had no success," he said undaunted.

"Really?' Jane asked, with genuine surprise.

"Surprising, isn't it?"

"What's wrong with you?" Jane joked.

He laughed. "I have no idea. My name is John Cunningham."

"Jane Rizzoli."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane. Trust me I'm happy to be dancing with you. You look beautiful."

"Uh, thanks."

"I am certain I haven't seen you at any of these charity events before," he continued, "What do you do?"

"I'm a cop," Jane answered.

"Very funny."

"I'm serious. I'm a cop."

"Like, writing parking tickets and stuff?" John asked.

"No, like handcuffs and gun."

"Well, do you have any interest in trying those handcuffs out on me later?" he tried.

"Only if I have to arrest you for some reason. For instance, if your hand moves any lower on my back I might have to arrest you for sexual assault."

John didn't have a comeback for that and after a moment he made an excuse about leaving and made a hasty exit.

Jane went in search of Maura and found her in the Colonial Boston gallery adjacent to the courtyard. Maura had watched Jane dance with John for a moment but when she had seen Jane say something and John laugh in response, she felt herself flush. When she realized that what she was feeling was jealousy, Maura turned away and left the room.

"Did you have a nice dance?" Maura asked as evenly as she could manage.

"No. What's up with that guy and why did you leave me alone with him? Jane asked.

"He asked to cut in and you agreed."

"I saw him talking to you earlier and I assumed he was asking to dance with you. I mean, you know a lot of people here, so I wouldn't say no to someone wanting to dance with you. I didn't want to dance with him."

"He's pretentious. And he thinks because he's rich everyone wants him."

"Rich and pretentious? I thought that was your type," Jane teased.

Maura smiled flirtatiously and said, looking directly into Jane's eyes, almost as if issuing a challenge, "I don't have a type."

"So when you said I wasn't your type?"

"I wasn't technically lying," Maura said with a grin.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was no further discussion about it. Maura simply drove to Jane's apartment and followed her inside. By the time Jane had closed and locked her door, Maura had pressed her against it and had her mouth on Jane's.

Jane managed to kick her heels off and then navigated them toward the couch. Once there, though, Maura pushed Jane down into a sitting position on the couch.

"You look amazing in that dress. When you were dancing with John, I was...well, honestly, I was jealous."

"You were?"

Maura unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing a strapless bra and that she wasn't wearing any panties, and straddled Jane's lap. "I didn't like him touching you."

"I didn't really care for it either."

Maura leaned forward and said into Jane's ear, "I want you to keep your dress on. I'm not done enjoying it." She kissed Jane's neck, then pressed hard, wet, kisses down to Jane's shoulder as Jane's hands kneaded her thighs. She put her hands on Jane's chest and squeezed her breasts through her dress.

Jane moved her hands to Maura's ass. "Do you want to move to the bedroom?" she asked.

"I am exactly where I want to be," Maura answered. She moved her lips to Jane's mouth and circled her tongue in Jane's mouth.

Jane squeezed Maura's ass and pulled her forward so Maura had to straighten her back, which pushed her breasts into Jane's face. Jane pulled down Maura's bra roughly and took Maura's breast in her mouth.

Maura moaned, "Oh, Jane," as Jane flicked her tongue across her nipple. Maura reached behind her to unhook and pull off her bra. Jane moved to the other breast, circling the nipple until it was erect and then sucking on it.

Jane moved her hand between Maura's legs and simply rubbed the top of her inner thighs. She looked up at Maura, whose head was tilted back and eyes closed. "You like this position?"

Maura opened her eyes and looked down at Jane and smiled. "Yes," she said and then lowered her mouth to Jane's lips again.

Jane moved her hand up and dragged her fingers through Maura's wet folds. She teased her with slow, light touches. "Were you really jealous?" she asked when Maura broke the kiss with a moan.

"Yes."

"Everyone at that party had their eyes on you."

Maura rested her hands on Jane's shoulders. "Including you?"

"Including me," Jane answered as she pushed two fingers inside Maura and gripped her ass with her other hand.

Maura's fingers dug into Jane's shoulders as Jane pumped her fingers inside her. "I only wanted you," Maura said between moans.

"What?"

"I only want you," Maura said more clearly. Jane pulled her fingers out and moved them to Maura's clit, circling until Maura came with a series of shudders.

Maura kissed Jane hard on the lips and then slid onto her knees on the floor. She put her hands on Jane's thighs and pushed the hem of her dress up to her waist, then dragged her fingers back down, pulling Jane's panties with her. She kissed Jane's left knee, then the other one. Then she kissed slowly up Jane's inner thigh. She paused and lifted her eyes to meet Jane's and said, "You want this, right?"

Jane slid down in her seat while spreading her legs even wider and said, barely above a whisper, "Yes."

Maura's mouth continued its journey until she was running her tongue through Jane's center. "Mmm," Jane grunted when Maura's tongue flicked against her clit. Jane put her hands behind her head and gripped the back of the couch . When Maura pushed two fingers inside her, Jane couldn't help but grab Maura's head and moan, "Oh fuck, Maura."

Maura sucked on Jane's clit and she curled her fingers inside until Jane came. Maura kissed Jane's thighs as her orgasm subsided.

"Fuck, Maura, that was good," Jane said in a state of total relaxation.

Maura stood and said, "I'm going to shower." She leaned over Jane to kiss her, letting Jane taste herself on her tongue. "I know a wonderful dry cleaner for your dress," she added as she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane was working at her desk when Frankie came into the bullpen and said quietly, "Jane, I need to talk to you."

"What's up, Frankie?"

"In private."

Jane sighed. "Okay. Let's go to an interview room."

Once they were safely in private, Frankie said, "So, Ma cornered me this morning. You know, our obsessed with her children getting married and giving her grandchildren, mother? She cornered me so she could complain about how you were never going to find a husband and give her grandchildren if you just keep spending all of your time with Maura. I told her she was exaggerating. But then she told me that in the past week you spent the night at Maura's house once and she spent the night with you twice. And I didn't have any response for that because she kinda has a point. Grown women with their own homes don't really need to have sleepovers. So what's going on, Jane?"

Jane considered her possibilities for lying but realized it was pointless. She always shared things with Frankie eventually so she said, "Maura and I are maybe kind of dating."

"Kind of?"

"Well, we haven't put any formal name on it."

"But you're, um, you know..." Frankie said, grimacing at what he was trying to ask.

"Yes," Jane answered the unasked question.

"But you haven't talked about what that means?"

Jane shrugged. "We're going with the flow."

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"Just you."

"I guess I'm not really surprised. You and Maura always seemed to have something special going on between you. Are you serious about her?"

"Maybe," Jane answered cautiously. "But can you keep this to yourself for now?"

"Ma is gonna flip."

"Which is why I'm not going to tell her, or anyone else, anything until I know what exactly there is to tell. Please, Frankie?"

Frankie sighed. "Fine. But you can't hide it forever."

"Thank you." Jane gave Frankie a hug and started toward the door but Frankie stopped her.

"Jane, Maura is..."

"I know, Frankie. She's amazing."

"She is. And she's strong in a lot of ways but you are also her protector and her best friend. Don't screw it up."

"I know. I won't."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane went downstairs and found Maura sitting at her desk in her office. Jane leaned in the doorway and said, "Hey."

Maura looked up and smiled brightly. "Hi. Are you here about a case?"

"No. I just wanted to see...how you were today. And talk to you about something," Jane added and stepped into the office and closed the door behind her.

Maura stood up from her chair and perched on the edge of her desk. "I'm good. And I'm glad you're here. There is something I wanted to ask you about too."

"Oh, okay. You go first."

"When we are being intimate, do you...miss anything?" Maura asked

"What do you mean?"

"Do you miss anything...anatomically?" she clarified.

"Oh. No. I don't miss that at all. Wait, do you...miss that?"

Maura shook her head. "No, I don't. Your fingers and mouth are more than adequate to satisfy me."

"But?"

"Using toys is just an idea. It could give us more options of things to do."

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"Well, there are different positions that we could try. Or using certain toys would free up our hands for other activities."

Jane moved closer so she was standing between Maura's legs. "So we could be like this, but my hands could be here," she said, putting both hands on Maura's waist. "Or anywhere else I wanted."

"Yes, exactly."

"That is something to consider. So, you think about...us, and stuff like this?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura answered, smiling. "Is that alright with you?"

Jane chuckled. "Yeah, that's definitely alright. I guess I think about it too."

Maura moved her hands around Jane's neck. "You guess you do? I'm very sure that I do."

Instead of answering, Jane glanced behind her to confirm that the blinds and door were still closed and then closed the remaining distance between them to kiss Maura.

Maura eagerly returned the kiss. Jane dragged a hand up the outside of Maura's thigh and moved her mouth to Maura's neck and kissed just below her ear until Maura moaned, "Mmm, Jane."

Jane pulled her head back to find Maura sheepishly biting her bottom lip until she said, "Sorry."

"I should really get back upstairs," Jane said and reluctantly pulled herself away from Maura.

"Jane?" Maura said before Jane got out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, um, no, it's not important," Jane answered.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, of course," Jane answered and left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maura made a simple dinner with a salad, grilled chicken breast and asparagus, and brown rice, even though she knew Jane would complain about brown rather than white rice. But she had more than a suspicion that Jane's whining about healthy food was mostly an act, based on the evidence that Jane never failed to eat all the food she put in front of her.

This evening, though, Jane was eating without her usual gusto and was less talkative than usual. Maura waited until they were done eating, and Jane had cleaned up their dishes and joined Maura on the living room couch, before asking, "Are you okay? You seem preoccupied tonight?"

"I'm fine," Jane responded unconvincingly.

Maura frowned. "Is it because of my question earlier? Because I wasn't implying anything when I asked. I'm totally satisfied. I just wanted you to know that I'm open to adding other things to our repertoire."

"No, that was fine. I've just been thinking about something. Something else."

"Do you want to talk about it? Is it what you came to talk to me about earlier?" Maura persisted.

Jane took a deep breath. "Ok. I...I mean, are we, um..."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Maura said gently and put her hand over Jane's.

"Yeah," Jane said and laughed nervously. "Okay, the thing is, I'm not interested in seeing any...other...people right now. Just you."

Maura wasn't sure what she was expected Jane to say, but it wasn't that. "Oh. I'm not either."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. Good," Jane said, obviously relieved.

"Was that what you wanted to talk about earlier and instead I brought up sex toys? I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Jane shrugged. "It's okay. I probably would have chickened out earlier anyway."

"Why?"

"Because you could be with anyone and-"

Maura shook her head and interrupted with, "But I want you, Jane."

Jane looked at Maura for a long time before saying, "Wanna go upstairs?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stripped down to her underwear and a tank top, Jane leaned on a pillow against the headboard of Maura's bed and watched Maura get undressed until she too was only wearing underwear and a satin camisole. "Tell me something you think about when you think about us and uh, sex stuff," Jane said.

Maura laughed. "Are you going to give me an example too?"

"I'm asking the questions here."

Maura climbed onto the bed and straddled Jane's lap, resting her hands on Jane's shoulders, and said seductively, "Of course, Detective."

Jane's hands slipped around Maura's waist and rested against bare skin underneath her cami. "So, like sex toy stuff. What do you imagine?"

"Well, for instance, with a strap on, I could be in this position, and you could be...inside me, but you could still have your hands on me."

"Like this?" Jane asked as she trailed her fingertips along the bare skin of Maura's back and around to cup Maura's breasts. She brushed her thumbs over Maura's nipples and felt them harden.

"Mmm, yes. And if you were wearing the strap on you might find it stimulating at the same time too. You could use a vibrator with it, or there are double ended dildos."

Jane scrunched up her face. "Dildo is such a weird word."

"We don't have to do any of that though."

Jane moved her hands down over Maura's abdomen and Maura squirmed at the ticklish feeling of Jane's fingers brushing her skin there. "I know, but I'm open to it. It's just not something I've ever thought about before, you know. Tell me something else."

"Why don't you tell me something you want to do?" Maura suggested.

"I like everything we've been doing," Jane replied as she played with the hem of Maura's shirt. Maura cocked her head to the side, an eyebrow raised, but she decided to leave it alone and not push Jane anymore on the topic. Jane surprised her though by saying, "I'm better at showing than telling."

Maura laughed and said, "You can show me anything you want to, Detective." Jane pulled Maura's shirt up and over her head and tossed it aside. "You too," Maura said, and Jane pulled her own tank top off as well. Then she pulled their naked torsos together.

With her arms wrapped around Maura's back, Jane kissed her. Clearly intending to show she was in charge of what was about to happen, Jane kissed Maura slowly and methodically. Jane again moved her hands around to Maura's breasts, squeezing more forcefully than before and pinching her nipples.

Jane rolled them over so Maura was on her back and moved her mouth to Maura's breast, taking as much of it as she could into her mouth. She circled Maura's nipple with her tongue and then sucked on it, slowly releasing it from her lips as Maura arched her back below her.

Jane repeated the process on Maura's other breast. One hand gripped Maura's hip while she used the other to prop herself up. She moved her thigh higher between Maura's legs so it pressed against Maura's center. Maura moaned and tried to move her hips to create more contact against Jane's thigh, but Jane held her in place.

Jane released the other nipple from her mouth and raised her eyes to meet Maura's gaze. She simply raised her eyebrows, a small smirk on her face, as if to chastise Maura for her lack of patience. Maura just closed her eyes and sighed in response.

Jane returned her lips to Maura's chest and started a long teasing trail of kisses down her abdomen. Maura moaned softly and spread her legs wider as Jane slid lower. Jane could feel how wet Maura was through her panties which were now pressed against Jane's stomach. She got on her knees and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Maura's underwear.

Maura opened her eyes and watched Jane slowly pull her underwear off. She was biting her bottom lip and her arms were out to her sides where she had at times in the past few minutes balled the sheets into her fist when Jane hit a particularly sensitive spot with her mouth.

Jane kissed Maura's inner thigh just above the knee. Her hair fell over Maura's thighs as she slowly kissed higher. Maura squirmed as Jane's mouth moved closer to her center, knowing she was going to have to wait a little bit longer. Jane moved to the other leg and made the same path with her lips but this time didn't stop.

Maura moaned and hips jerked up as Jane's tongue flicked against her clit. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's legs to hold her still as she continued to tease Maura's clit, circling and licking it slowly.

"Jane," Maura moaned.

Jane looked up to find Maura arching her back off of the bed, her own hands now squeezing her breasts, mimicking what Jane's mouth had done earlier.

Jane moved a hand between Maura's legs and pushed two fingers inside, eliciting another moan, "Oh, Jane, yes," from Maura. She pumped her fingers, picking up speed, and returned her mouth to Maura's clit. After the long period of teasing touches, this quickly sent Maura over the edge.

Jane kept her fingers inside Maura as her orgasm subsided. Jane moved on top of her and kissed her neck as she curled her fingers inside Maura until Maura was moaning and her whole body was shaking again. Jane lay down next to Maura, wrapped her arm around her, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Some time later Jane woke up when she felt Maura's hand stroking between her legs. They had shifted in their sleep so Jane was on her side and Maura was pressed against her back. "Mmm," Jane said sleepily.

"You let me fall asleep," Maura said.

"I didn't mind."

Maura slid her hand inside Jane's underwear and stroked her clit. "I want to make you feel as wonderful as you make me feel."

"Mmm, fuck," Jane moaned. "You do. Fuck, yes, right there," she continued as Maura found the right spot. Jane's body tensed and Maura kissed her neck as she continued to stroke her fingers through Jane's orgasm. A few moments later they both fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little break from further plot developments and just 100% smut. This story has turned out to have a bit more plot than I originally thought it would, but I think this fandom could use a little more sex right now. It's a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

Jane and Maura were laying in bed. They'd gone out to dinner and then returned to Maura's house and then bed where they were now alternating between talking and kissing. Since their conversation about not seeing other people, there had been a more relaxed feeling to these encounters. It no longer felt transient or like they were in a rush to finish before one of them changed her mind.

Maura was on her back and Jane was laying on top of her, both still partially clothed.

Jane was kissing along Maura's neck and collar bone and between kisses said, "Did you get that...thing...you were talking about?"

"Why exactly would you want to know that?" Maura asked with a teasing tone.

Jane looked up at her. "It's possible I've been thinking about it."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Were you thinking about anything in particular?"

"Maybe," Jane answered. "So, did you get it?"

"Yes, I got one. Do you want to see it?"

Jane moved off of Maura and onto her back. "I want to see it on you."

Surprised, Maura sat up and looked at Jane. "You want me to wear it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I had always pictured you wearing it."

Jane sat up and playfully kissed Maura's neck as she said, "Why? Because I'm...a detective?"

Maura laughed. "I don't know. I suppose I thought you would be more comfortable wearing it than the other way around."

Jane kissed more forcefully down Maura's neck. "I want you to fuck me."

"Mmmm," Maura sighed at the combination of Jane's words and lips on her skin. "Okay."

Maura had, of course, done extensive research. There was a lot to consider. Materials, sizes, shapes, even colors. Then there were different harnesses to choose from. She had tried to pick what she thought Jane would be comfortable with. Average size, nothing too fancy or exotic. The harness was actually more difficult to choose and she ended up ordering two. One was a boxer brief style that she ordered in Jane's size, and the other was a more traditional two-strap harness that was adjustable and either of them could wear.

The research hadn't stopped there. Maura had simply been curious about the technical logistics of using a strap-on. That had turned into a couple of hours spent watching online porn. Once Maura found the right type of videos to watch, she definitely found them illuminating and educational.

So Maura had arrived at this point feeling pretty confident about having this new experience with Jane. There was no question, though, that Maura had assumed Jane would wear the strap-on. Not that she hadn't considered wearing it herself. She wouldn't deny that the image of her fucking Jane like crazy hadn't passed through her mind. But she was still surprised by this turn of events.

Now she was standing in her walk-in closet considering how best to walk back out wearing the strap-on. Finally, she elected to keep her tank top on and, blushing slightly, walked back into her bedroom. Jane was sitting in bed naked. A sheet covered the lower half of her body but Maura noted all of Jane's clothes were discarded on the floor.

Jane looked her up and down and smiled. "You look good."

"I feel a little ridiculous," Maura confessed.

"Come here." Jane pulled back the sheet and Maura straddled Jane's outstretched legs. Jane ran her hands up the outside of Maura's thighs and around to her ass. "You look sexy. Really sexy." Jane pulled Maura's tank top up over her head and tossed it on the floor.

"Really sexy," Jane repeated as she put her hands over Maura's breasts and Maura leaned down and kissed Jane hard. Jane squeezed Maura's breasts and rubbed her thumbs over Maura's nipples. Then she moved her hands around to Maura's back and then down to her ass. She squeezed Maura's ass with both hands and then moved one hand around front and between Maura's legs.

"Mmm, Jane," Maura moaned against Jane's lips as Jane's fingers found the bare skin below where the harness held the toy. Jane's fingers glided through Maura's wet center. Maura resumed kissing Jane with long, wet, slow kisses as Jane entered her with first one and then two fingers.

Maura hands dug into Jane's upper arms as she began to thrust her hips up and down in rhythm to Jane's fingers pumping inside her.

"Oh, yes. Yes," Maura moaned as Jane curled her fingers forward on each downstroke. "Yes, Jane, yes," Maura shouted as she went over the edge. Maura returned her mouth to Jane's for one more long kiss as she came down from her orgasm.

Maura then moved off of Jane and said, "Lie down." Jane complied and then Maura moved on her knees between Jane's legs. She leaned over and kissed Jane's breasts, taking the time to take each hardened nipple into her mouth in turn, while the dildo pressed between Jane's legs.

Maura slid downward and pushed Jane's bent legs apart with her hands. She brought her mouth to Jane's wet center and in long strokes ran her tongue up and around Jane's clit.

"Jesus, Maura," Jane moaned as Maura's tongue repeated its path a few more times.

Maura moved back into a kneeling position between Jane's legs. She dragged her fingers through Jane's wetness, gathering it to rub over the dildo. The she slowly pushed the dildo inside Jane until she was fully inside.

"Fuck," Jane groaned as Maura filled her.

"Is this good?" Maura asked.

"Fuck, yes."

Maura leaned over Jane's body, supporting herself with a hand on the bed on either side of Jane. Then she slowly moved her hips back and pushed forward again. Encouraged by Jane's moans she continued in this slow rhythm.

"Oh, fuck," Jane moaned. "God, Maura, yes. You feel so good."

Maura dropped her head and kissed Jane's mouth. Jane responded hungrily, pushing her tongue into Maura's mouth forcefully and bringing her hands to either side of Maura's head and holding her there.

Almost unconsciously, Maura increased the pace of her thrusts, now pushing faster and harder inside Jane. Jane broke the kiss, moaning into Maura's mouth. "Oh, fuck, yes. God, fuck me, Maura."

Maura straightened up, putting one hand on Jane's knee for balance. She put her other hand against Jane's lower abdomen and rubbed her thumb against Jane's clit. Jane bucked hard against her and cried out, "Yes."

Maura slowed down her thrusting again as she continued to flick her thumb against Jane's clit.

Both women were covered in a sheen of sweat. Jane's hands were balled into fists and gripping the sheet underneath. Eyes closed and head thrown back, she moaned loudly as her orgasm coursed through her body.

Maura pulled out and took a moment to remove the harness before laying down against Jane's side. She wiped Jane's hair away from her face and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Holy shit," Jane said slowly. "That was amazing. I mean...fuck. Just give me a second." After taking another few moments to catch her breath, Jane said, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fantastic. That was...so much fun." After a moment Maura said, "Jane?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that was badass?" Maura asked.

Jane laughed before replying, "Yeah, that was pretty badass."


	10. Chapter 10

Maura's fingers dug into Jane's shoulders. Her legs were wrapped around Jane's waist, heels digging into Jane's ass, as Jane thrust the toy inside of her.

This was beginning to become something of a routine. Jane had felt weird about it the first couple of times. It felt awkward as she initially got used to the feel of using the strap-on. And it made her a little uncomfortable that Maura seemed to want it more than anything else at the moment. The first place Jane's mind went to every time Maura brought up the dildo, was that she wasn't satisfying her enough.

But Maura always knew the right thing the say, the way to explain things to stop Jane from worrying. Maura was not shy about telling Jane when she wanted Jane to put on the strap-on and fuck her. She patiently dispatched all of Jane's fears, explaining in great detail exactly how she imagined Jane fucking her, filling her completely while her hands were free to touch her other places. Maura explained how she could come just from penetration but that she almost never came from just penetration when with a partner. That the position and angle had to be just right, how that dildo was shaped to work with a woman's anatomy for that purpose.

Jane was never one to back down from a challenge. And of course there were benefits to giving Maura what she wanted. In particular, few long sessions during which Maura used nothing but her mouth to make Jane's body feel better than it ever had before.

So for the not the first time in the past week, Jane was on top of Maura, propped on one elbow while the other hand palmed Maura's breast and her hips thrust back and forth against Maura, moving the dildo in and out. She pressed kisses to Maura's neck and chest. Other than the occasional grunt Jane was quiet.

Maura's hands had a firm grasp on Jane's shoulders as she tried to create some leverage so she could push her own hips up against Jane's, moaning soft words of encouragement the entire time.

Jane rolled Maura's nipple between her fingers. "Oh, Jane...so close," Maura said with a groan.

Jane bore down, moving her hips in shorter and faster thrusts and grunting with the exertion.

"Yes, that's it...oh...yes...yes," she moaned louder as her orgasm rolled through her body.

Jane slowed down, easing Maura down from her orgasm, but before she could pull out completely, Maura tightened the grip of her legs around Jane and said, "Don't move."

"What is it?"

"I want to give you an orgasm while you're still inside me."

"God, Maura," Jane groaned in response.

Jane shifted slightly so Maura's hand could reach between their sweat covered bodies. Maura slipped her hand between the harness and Jane's skin. Jane grunted as Maura's fingers found her clit and circled it.

The fingers of Maura's other hand trailed lightly up and down Jane's bicep, which was flexed tightly with the strain of holding herself up for so long. "No one makes me feel as good as you do," she said.

"Are you sure it's not that I just have the right tool for the job?" Jane responded.

"I'm positive."

Maura's fingers found a sensitive spot and Jane rolled her hips in response. Maura moaned as the toy moved inside her again. "Is that good? Ready for more?" Jane asked.

"Mmm, yes."

Jane dipped her head to kiss Maura while she rolled her hips more forcefully, moving the toy in and out again while Maura's fingers continued to rub her clit in tight circles. Jane's hand gripped Maura's waist as she moved with shorter and faster thrusts, largely concentrating on the feeling of Maura's fingers on her.

"Fuck," Jane moaned.

"Oh, Jane," Maura groaned as her second orgasm of the night hit her.

Jane quickly followed with her own orgasm and she slumped on top of Maura for a few moments. Finally she pulled out, rolled over and took off the harness.

Maura rolled onto her side facing Jane and returned her fingers to tracing along Jane's bicep and forearm. "You're stamina is quite impressive."

"So is yours," Jane responded teasingly.

Maura poked Jane's side. "I'm being serious. Sometimes I wish you could just take a compliment. You are very beautiful and your body is exquisite. Why can't you accept that, or at least accept the compliment?"

"Coming from you, maybe I can. But I don't know if I want to be...exquisite, or have you think of me like that. I want to be tough."

"You are. You're tough and strong... and beautiful. You're... perfect."

Jane didn't say anything for a few moments and then very softly said, "Thank you."

Maura snuggled closer to Jane's body and they both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Jane woke up first and went downstairs. She was surprised to find Tommy hanging out in Maura's kitchen.

Tommy looked equally surprised to see Jane walk into Maura's kitchen so early in the morning. "What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"What are you doing here?" Jane countered irritatedly.

"Ma had some stuff for TJ she wanted me to pick up. I wanted to get it now so I can go see him right after work," Tommy explained.

"You mean Ma has stuff at the guest house, where she lives. I want to know what you're doing in Maura's house?"

"Maura has really good coffee," Tommy said lamely.

Jane shook her head in irritation. "This isn't a restaurant. This is Maura's house. You can't just come and go as you please."

"Relax, Jane. Maura doesn't mind if I'm here."

"I mind. And Maura is too nice to tell if you if she does mind. Also it's a little creepy for you to be sitting here waiting for her when she isn't expecting you. Have you thought about how that looks?"

"So I shouldn't be here, but I guess it's okay for you to be here whenever you want?" Tommy said, his voice rising.

"Yes, it is. I have a key. And I get invited."

"Why are you so opposed to the idea of Maura liking me?" Tommy said angrily.

"Jesus, Tommy. You have a kid now with another woman," Jane countered, her own voice rising to meet his.

"I'm not dating Lydia though. You've never thought I was good enough for Maura."

Jane responded quickly with, "I don't think anyone is good enough for Maura."

Tommy stared at Jane for a moment. "Except for yourself right?" Tommy laughed bitterly. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Jane knew she was blushing and she hated it. She responded more calmly, "No. I don't think I'm good enough for Maura either."

"But you want her." Tommy said.

It was a statement not a question and Jane didn't respond, she just pursed her lips.

Tommy laughed bitterly. "Oh, I see. How long?"

"Not very long. Look, Tommy, Ma doesn't know yet."

Tommy snorted. "Of course not. You know, if I was with someone like Maura I'd want to tell everyone."

"Of course you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy said, voice rising in anger again.

Neither of them heard Angela come in the back door and they both turned in surprise when she said, "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing," Jane and Tommy said in unison.

"Tommy, come on, I have to leave for work," Angela said while narrowing her eyes at Jane. "Good morning, Jane."

"Hey, Ma," Jane said sheepishly.

Angela appeared to be struggling with what to say, or not say, next. Finally she said, "I think we should talk later."

"Yeah, okay. We can talk," Jane responded. She sighed loudly after her brother and mother had closed the door behind them. She sat down on a stool at Maura's kitchen island and dropped her head into her hands.

Maura was standing in the hallway just outside kitchen. She had come downstairs when she heard loud voices in the kitchen but had arrived in the hallway out of sight at the same time Angela had come inside, and the only part of the argument she had actually heard was Tommy saying, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

"What was that about?" Maura asked as she entered the kitchen.

Jane was startled by Maura's entrance to the kitchen and jerked her head up towards Maura. "Oh, uh, nothing. Tommy just drives me crazy, you know. He always has. Even when we were little kids we were always fighting."

"Jane," Maura said sternly at Jane's attempt to deflect the question. "What were you and Tommy arguing about?"

Jane sighed. "We were fighting about him coming into your house uninvited."

Maura moved next to Jane and rubber her hand over Jane's shoulder. "I don't mind. He's your family."

"Well, I do mind. It's presumptuous and rude."

"What about your mother? What did she want to talk about?"

Jane looked up at Maura and answered, "I think she's figured out something is going on with us."

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, she would have to find out sooner or later right?"

"I don't know," Jane responded. "I guess we'll find out."


	11. Chapter 11

Angela had considered going straight to Maura for answers, knowing that Maura wouldn't be able to lie, but she knew that would have been unfair to both Maura and her daughter. So now she sat across from Jane in Jane's kitchen as they silently stared each other down.

Finally Angela said, "I just don't understand, Jane."

"What don't you understand, Ma?" Jane asked, trying to remain patient.

"Any of it. What exactly are you and Maura doing?"

Jane assumed her mother wasn't actually asking for details of their sex life but rather a description of their relationship, which Jane had no idea how to describe. Maura had not seemed to want to define it and that was fine with Jane, except it seemed like everyone else wanted a definition and they were coming to her for it, not Maura.

"We're, kinda, you know, dating." Dating was the word she'd used with Frankie even though it didn't feel quite right to Jane. They weren't going out on dates, exactly. They were just doing everything they used to do but now adding sex to it. She supposed some people might call that friends with benefits but that didn't come close to describing how Jane felt about Maura.

"I don't like secrets," Angela said.

"I know, Ma. But this started out very casual and there isn't anything that anyone else needs to know until we figure out what there is to tell people."

"How could something like this between best friends be casual?"

Jane narrowed her eyes at her mother. Angela's ability to find the very thing that bothered or worried Jane and then nag her about it incessantly was always infuriating and was why Jane always tried to keep things from her for as long as possible. Jane could swear that her mother had some sort of parental mind reading ability. "I don't understand what you're upset about," Jane responded honestly.

"Sneaking around like you've been doing, it's...it's just not right. It's not right to treat Maura like that."

"Why are you assuming that's my fault?" Jane asked. "Maybe that's what Maura wants."

Angela ignored that question and plowed ahead. "It makes it look like you're ashamed of something. Are you ashamed to be with Maura?"

"Of course not."

"The church says it's a sin," Angela said after a moment.

This was what Jane had been concerned about, although her mother had never expressed any opinion on this matter either way. "Is that what you think too?"

"The Catholic Church is not perfect. I don't think God would ever consider love between two people a sin." Jane was silent and Angela reached across the kitchen island and put her hand over Jane's before she continued, "You know that I think of Maura like another daughter. I want you both to be happy. If you make each other happy, who am I to judge? But hiding and sneaking around isn't the way to treat someone you care about."

Jane sighed. "You have to understand that Maura and I need to do this at our own pace. We aren't sneaking around, we're still figuring things out."

"Is this serious? Do you love her?"

"If I do, the first person I'm going to tell is Maura."

"So it is serious?"

"Yeah Ma, it's Maura. Of course it's serious. Can you just back off a little until we're ready to tell everyone?"

Angela sighed dramatically. "Yes, I can do that. But why are you making it so complicated?"

"When was the last time I had anything resembling a successful relationship?"

"Does Rafael count? Or Casey?"

"No," Jane said adamantly. "I would not call those successful relationships."

"Oh."

"I don't want to fuck this up like I have with every other relationship or attempt at a relationship I've ever had. So I just need to you to relax and wait for us to do things on our own terms."

Angela gave her daughter a small smile. "I can do that."

Jane didn't quite believe her mother was sincere in that statement, but there wasn't anything she could do about that. "Thank you. I love you, Ma."

"I love you too, honey."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maura kissed across Jane's jaw to her earlobe from her position straddling Jane's lap. She sucked Jane's earlobe into her mouth and flicked her tongue against it. "Did you know that your lips and tongue have more nerve endings than any other part your body?"

"No," Jane answered with a groan. "No, Doctor Isles, I did not know that."

She kissed down Jane's neck to her collarbone. She said, "Your lips have more nerve endings than your clitoris," and then pressed her lips against Jane's mouth, sliding her tongue between Jane's lips and around Jane's tongue.

"Mmmm," Jane moaned as she grabbed Maura's ass and squeezed. "Has that been proven by rigorous peer-reviewed studies?"

"I'm sure it has been but one more study would never hurt." Maura started to slide down Jane's body but Jane grabbed her arm. "No, stay up here with me."

They were in Jane's apartment, in her bed, naked. Maura knew Jane had been avoiding her mother since they talked a week ago. She hasn't offered any details of the conversation and Maura hasn't asked. But Jane had been distant, or more accurately keeping her distance all week, making excuses for why she couldn't have dinner or get together. So Maura was pleasantly surprised when Jane invited her over tonight for dinner with the added instruction to bring her overnight bag.

Maura slid her hand down Jane's chest, over her abdomen and down to cup between her legs. Jane put her hands over Maura's breasts and leaned forward to kiss Maura's chest.

"Did you know that kissing can relieve stress?"

Jane paused briefly to say, "No, I didn't."

"Studies have shown that kissing reduces cortisol levels, which reduces stress. Kissing can also increase oxytocin levels. Oxytocin acts as a neurotransmitter in the brain and studies have shown that it plays a role in sexual arousal and romantic attachment."

"Mmm," Jane murmured as she moved her mouth to Maura's nipple and sucked it in to her mouth.

"The oxytocin hormone is released by the pituitary gland and can cause feelings of contentment, calmness and security and reduce anxiety," Maura continued. "Scientists believe that kissing plays a critical role in creating a bond between two people."

Jane released Maura's nipple with a pop and raised her eyes to Maura's face. "Are we creating a bond?"

"I think we already had a bond. I think we're... enhancing the bond we already had."

"Enhancing?"

Maura leaned back and frowned, tilting her head to the side as she tried to read Jane's expression.

"Stop," Jane said. "Stop trying to diagnose me or read my facial expressions or whatever it is you're doing."

"If you don't want to have sex anymore we can stop. Things can go back to the way were before and we can never talk about it again."

"Is that what you want?"

"That would not be my preference," Maura answered carefully. "But it is preferable to this past week when you've been distant and uncommunicative. I know you talked to your mother and you don't have to tell me what you talked about with her but don't shut me out completely."

"I'm sorry. It's just... I liked that no one knew about us. Not because I was ashamed or even worried about what people would think but because it was something that was just ours. I didn't want to share you, to share this, with anyone else. I don't want to stop anything we're doing. I just wish we could have stayed in this bubble a little longer."

"We still can stay in the bubble."

"We can try but my mother isn't good at keeping secrets. And also I didn't ask her to keep anything a secret."

"So our time in the bubble is limited?" Maura clarified.

"Probably."

"We should make the most of that time then, right?"

"We should," Jane agreed.

"Good. Because right now I really want you to finish fucking me."

Jane smiled and pulled Maura forward again, returning her lips to Maura's chest as Maura returned her hand between Jane's legs and her fingers slid through wetness.

"Mmm," Jane groaned. "God, Maura."

"Jane...touch me. Mmm...yes," she moaned as Jane's fingers slid inside her.

Jane moaned, "Fuck, yes," when Maura's fingers circled her clit. Jane moved her mouth to Maura's nipple and sucked it into her mouth as Maura rode her fingers.

"You feel so good, Jane," Maura said as she flicked her fingers against Jane's clit. She bent forward so she could kiss and suck on Jane's neck. Her free hand dug into Jane's shoulder. She pulled Jane's earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it and then whispered in Jane's ear, "Jane, come with me."

Jane grunted. She kneaded her fingers into Maura's ass while her other hand pumped hard inside Maura, her fingers curling on each stroke, as she thrust herself against Maura's fingers.

With a few more thrusts and a series of moans they both came. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling their sweat covered upper bodies against each other, and rested her forehead on Maura's shoulder. As they sat like that she drew lazy circles on Maura's back with her fingertips.

Maura's fingers played with Jane's hair until she put her hands on either side of Jane's face and gently lifted her head up so she could kiss her lips. After a long, slow kiss, Maura pulled back and looked into Jane's eyes. "Jane," she whispered. "I..."

Jane put a hand on Maura's cheek and brushed her thumb across her lips. "Don't say it." At Maura's questioning look, Jane added, "Not like this, not naked and freshly fucked. I don't want to have to worry that it's just the oxy-neuro-tocin-whatever hormones talking."

Maura bit her bottom lip as she considered what she could say. Finally she said, "I hope I make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"You do."


	12. Chapter 12

The evening was winding down. After solving their latest murder case, the whole gang had gone to the Dirty Robber for dinner and drinks. One by one, Frankie, Frost, and Korsak had made their excuses and left, leaving Maura and Jane sitting across from each other in their regular booth.

“What is your idea of a perfect date?” Maura asked out of the blue. She was looking down at the table, her fingers playing with the stem of her now empty wine glass.

Jane looked around them at the scene in the Dirty Robber. “A hamburger, beer, the Red Sox game on the television, and my best friend,” she answered.

Maura frowned. “I was asking a serious question.”

Jane took a long drink of her beer before saying. “I was giving you a serious answer.”

“Well, I supposed that’s actually very sweet then.”

Jane smiled wryly. “Let me guess yours. A fancy restaurant where the menu is all in French and they have a dress code, and where your date orders a bottle of your favorite wine. And then, uh, opening night of a new exhibit at the Museum of Fine Arts that only special people get to go to. Followed by dessert at, I don’t know, someplace they make fancy desserts that cost more than my usual dinner.”

Maura looked down at the table again, her brow furrowed. “Is that really how you see me? I mean, of course I like to go to new exhibits at the MFA. But, don’t mistake what other people do to try to impress me with what I want to do.”

“So what’s your perfect date?” Jane asked gently.

Maura looked up at Jane as she considered her answer. “I would want someone to take me to a restaurant I’ve never been to before, a place I wouldn’t have known to try on my own. I do enjoy good food but that doesn’t mean I have to go to a fancy restaurant. I want to be surprised. And after dinner maybe dancing.” 

“Dancing?” Jane asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes. It’s fun,” Maura answered. “And it can be very intimate,” she added, raising her own eyebrow and grinning slyly. “Especially with the right partner.”

“Please stop. I don’t want to think about you with other ‘partners,’” Jane said, rolling her eyes at the word ‘partners.’ “Can I ask where this whole date question came from?”

Maura shrugged. “I was curious.”

“You’re gonna get hives.”

“I’m not lying. I was curious,” Maura said. Jane leaned forward over the table and narrowed her eyes at Maura. “Fine. I suppose I want to be sure that there isn’t anything I’m not doing for you or that you wish we were doing together. I don’t want you to be bored when you’re with me.”

Jane leaned back in her seat again and said, “It sounds like I’m the one that should be worried about that happening.”

“That wasn’t my intention.”

“I thought we were going with the flow.”

“We are. I really was simply curious. There was no hidden agenda.”

“You know me, Maura. I work all the time and when I’m not working I like simple things. Just being able to hang out with you is a good night. A great night.”

Maura leaned forward too and said seriously, “I cannot interpret you.”

Jane looked genuinely confused. “What do you mean?”

Maura pursed her lips and paused for moment, looking away from Jane’s intense gaze. She looked back and said, “Sometimes you say things that take my breath away. And sometimes I can’t tell if you’re being sincere or making fun of me.”

“You don’t know if I’m being sincere when I say I enjoy spending time with you?” Jane leaned forward again and in a low voice said, “What if I said I want you to take me home and have your way with me? Do you think I’m being sincere?”

Maura leaned back in her chair, trying but failing to suppress a smile. “You’re impossible.”

Jane smiled. “Come on, let’s go,” she said.

“Where?”

“My place.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At her apartment, Jane opened her laptop and appeared to be searching for something on it. Maura took a seat on the couch and watched and waited. After a moment, music with a slow rhythm Maura didn’t immediately recognize started coming from the speakers of Jane’s computer. 

Jane stood and held her hand out to Maura. “Wanna dance?”

“Here?”

“Sure. Why not?”

Maura extended her hand and Jane pulled her up and immediately wrapped her arm low over Maura’s waist. She continued to hold Maura’s hand and pulled it in close to her chest. Maura slid her free hand up Jane’s chest to rest on her shoulder, her fingers brushing against Jane’s neck. ”This isn’t really what I had in mind when I said I like to go dancing.”

“I know. But this is what I would call intimate dancing.”

After a little while of dancing silently, Maura said, “Can I revise my answer about what my perfect date would be?”

“Sure,” Jane answered.

“I think the only requirement is that you be there.”

Jane’s response was to squeeze the arm around Maura’s waist tighter and pull them closer together. Maura laid her head on Jane’s shoulder, her breath tickling Jane’s neck. 

When the song ended, Maura pressed her lips against Jane’s neck and kissed up to her earlobe, which she sucked gently into her mouth before whispering, “I believe I was told I would get to have my way with you tonight.”

Jane laughed. The sound seeming to come from deep inside her and reverberated through Maura’s chest. “What would you like?”

“Anything I want?” Maura asked.

“Of course.”

Maura leaned back to look at Jane, biting her bottom lip as she considered what her request was going to be, and then said, “Go in the bedroom, get undressed, put the strap-on on, and wait for me on the bed.”

“Isn’t it at your house?”

“I put one in your closet too.” At Jane’s raised eyebrow, Maura added with a shrug, “I like to be prepared.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane arranged the pillows on the bed so she could recline against the headboard and waited, naked except one obvious accessory. When Maura entered the bedroom she was down to just her bra and underwear. Jane watched as Maura leaned forward suggestively and reached behind her to unhook her bra and then slowly slid the straps down her arms and dropped the bra on the floor. Maura hooked her thumbs inside her panties and slowly pushed them to the floor. She stepped out of them and stepped closer to the bed while motioning for Jane to come closer.

Jane slid down to sit at the edge of the bed and Maura stood between her legs and bent down to kiss her forcefully on the mouth, claiming Jane’s mouth with her tongue.

When Jane slid her hands up the back of Maura’s thighs to her ass, Maura straightened back up and took hold of Jane’s hands. “Not yet,” she said. She pulled gently on Jane’s hands so Jane stood up and she reversed their positions, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “First, I want you on your knees.”

Jane bit her bottom lip as she knelt in front of Maura’s spreading legs. 

“Just your mouth,” Maura instructed.

Jane started at Maura’s knee and kissed along Maura’s inner thigh, slowly moving her lips toward her goal, pausing every couple of inches to suck and gently bite at the soft skin. When she got close to the apex of Maura’s legs, Jane switched to the other thigh, starting again just above the knee and Maura groaned softly in frustration.

As Jane’s mouth made it’s way up this thigh, Maura threaded her fingers in Jane’s hair. She didn’t pull, but when Jane’s mouth reached her center, she made it clear that there would be no more teasing, and when Jane’s tongue slid between her folds, Maura held her head in place.

“Mmm, yes,” Maura murmured as Jane’s tongue made long strokes up and around her clit and back down. “Yes, ahh, yes,” she repeated as Jane traced that path again and again. 

Eventually Maura tightened her grip on Jane’s head as flicked her tongue over her clit. Jane stayed there, sucking Maura’s clit into her mouth and flicking her tongue hard against it. Maura lifted her hips, using her hold on Jane’s hair as leverage to grind herself against Jane’s face.

“Mmm...Jane...yes...yes,” she moaned as Jane’s tongue moved faster until Maura was shaking.

After Maura let go of her head, Jane stayed kneeling until Maura said, “You can move back on the bed.”

Jane moved back to her spot leaning against the headboard. Maura turned around and crawled slowly to where Jane sat. She kneeled next to Jane and leaned over to kiss her, swirling her tongue through Jane’s mouth. “You’re very good at that,” Maura said.

“I can tell,” Jane responded.

Maura swung a leg over Jane’s lap and wrapped her hand around the dildo. Jane rocked her hips slightly as the base of the toy rubbed against her. Maura lowered herself onto the toy, closing her eyes and moaning as it filled her.

“You know I could do this just as well with my fingers. Maybe even better,” Jane said.

“I am well aware of that. But I need your hands elsewhere right now,” Maura responded. She took hold of Jane’s hands and placed them over her breasts. The she started to slowly move her hips up and down over the dildo. “When I used to masturbate thinking about you-”

“Used to?” Jane asked, cutting her off.

“I don’t need to anymore. At least I haven’t needed to recently,” Maura answered before continuing what she was saying. “I always imagined you holding me and touching me all over my body. I like having your hands on me. They are strong and resilient. Even before we started doing this, you used your hands to comfort me or you would touch me to communicate with me, and I really like that. Naturally, I started thinking of you touching me in other ways too.”

“Naturally,” Jane replied.

“Don’t worry,” Maura added. “Actually being with you is much better than anything I could ever imagine.”

Jane pinched Maura’s nipples between the thumb and forefinger of each hand and not too gently pulled on them, eliciting a gasp from Maura, while her palms cupped Maura’s breasts. 

“I like being able to feel you. All of you.” Jane rubbed one hand down Maura’s abdomen and to her hip. The other hand moved to Maura’s neck and Jane pulled her forward into a kiss. 

Her fingers dug into Maura’s hip, signaling that she to control Maura’s movements, and she began thrusting her pelvis, pushing the toy in and out of Maura.

“Oh, Jane,” Maura moaned against Jane’s lips. “Oh...yes...yes.”

“Touch me,” Jane said softly.

Maura maneuvered her hand between their bodies and pushed her fingers beneath the harness. Jane closed her eyes as Maura’s fingers found her clit. She slowed her thrusts and let Maura return to doing most of the work. 

Maura moved her hips against the toy while she rubbed her fingers against Jane’s clit. Both of Jane’s hands moved around Maura’s waist and her fingers dug into Maura’s back as came closer and closer to release.

Jane moaned deeply as Maura brought her over the edge. With a few more thrusts, Maura followed and fell forward against Jane’s chest.

After a minute Maura moved off of Jane’s lap and pulled the harness off of her. Jane slid lower on the bed and turned on her side. Maura lay down facing her and draped her arm over Jane’s body. Jane’s fingers traced unknown patterns against Maura’s chest. 

“Tell me what you want next,” Maura said after a few minutes.

“Right now,” Jane answered, “I just want to stay here like this with you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Maura knocked loudly on Jane's apartment door and called out, "Jane?"

A moment later Jane opened the door and said shyly, "Hey, what's up?"

"Are you okay? I've been calling all day," Maura said as she followed Jane into the apartment and watched Jane flop onto the couch. Maura noted the five empty beer bottles on the coffee table in addition to the bottle in Jane's hand.

"Oh, I turned my phone off. I...uh, sorry," Jane said.

Maura sat down at the other end of the couch, unsure how to proceed. "I thought," she started but then stopped and sighed. "I suppose that I assumed that we would spend your birthday together. I didn't want to bring it up earlier because you always get evasive when I bring up anything about your birthday. But I should have talked to you about it." Maura stood up suddenly. "I'm sorry. I should go and leave you alone."

Jane jumped up and grabbed Maura's arm. "Hey, no, I don't want you to go. I'm sorry." Jane let go of Maura and sat back down, running her hand through her hair. "I shouldn't have turned my phone off today and I should have talked to you about...today. I wasn't thinking."

Maura sat back down, perched on the edge of the couch close to Jane. "Is that why your phone is off? Because it's your birthday and you hate your birthday?"

"I don't hate my birthday. It's just, things never turn out how I want them to on my birthday." Jane sighed. "Last year on my birthday I almost got you killed. I figured everyone would be better off if I laid low today."

"Jane, you didn't almost get me killed. You saved me," Maura said quietly. "You saved both of us."

Jane shook her head. "No, I put you in danger. I should never have let you be in the same room as Hoyt. I should never have even let him know that you existed."

"I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I'm reasonably certain he knew I existed."

"That's...that's not exactly what I meant. I should never have let him see you...see us...together."

Maura slid closer to Jane and tentatively touched a hand to her forearm. "I'm here and I'm alive. And you have me however you want me."

Jane looked at Maura for a long moment. "Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"No, thank you," Maura answered, sinking back against the couch. "Did you drink all this today, already?" she asked, gesturing to the empty beer bottles.

"No. No," Jane answered, looking somewhat surprised at the number of bottles in front of her. "A few of those are from last night. I'm not drunk. I'm not trying to get drunk."

Maura finally set her purse down on the coffee table and she used her feet to slip off her shoes. "I came over to offer to take you anywhere you wanted to go for your birthday. I didn't get you a present. I never know what to get you. You never mention anything that you want or even wish you had. The only times you do say there's you want something, I'm fairly confident you're always joking."

Jane tried but failed to suppress a grin at Maura's rambling.

Maura looked at her and smiled. "Don't laugh. It's not funny. You are absolutely impossible."

Jane drained the rest of her beer and set it down before turning toward Maura. She leaned forward and pressed her hand against Maura's cheek, rubbing her thumb across Maura's lips before pressing her lips there. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Putting up with me."

"What do you want for your birthday?" Maura asked.

"This is plenty," Jane answered.

"I'll take you anywhere. I can get you anything you want."

Jane pushed forward so Maura moved onto her back and Jane propped herself above her, pressing her thigh between Maura's legs. "This seems good."

"We could go get a hotel room, or a suite. No interruptions. Room service. Champagne. Maybe a jacuzzi," Maura suggested.

"Or we can just say here. I can order Chinese and you can drink my beer."

"If that's what you want."

Jane dipped her head down to capture Maura's lips in a kiss. Maura arched her back, trying to create more contact with Jane's body. Jane moved her lips to Maura's neck and pressed her thigh harder against Maura's center.

"Jane," Maura moaned. "Jane, look at me," she said, moving her hands to either side of Jane's face to direct her gaze. Maura stroked her thumb over Jane's cheek. "Happy birthday, Jane. I love you."

Jane broke their eye contact and looked down. "Maura..."

"Hey," Maura said, directing Jane to look at her again. "You don't have to say anything right now. But I do love you and I want to be sure that you know that I love you." Jane nodded. "Maybe we should move to the bedroom. I think I know something I can give you for your birthday."

Jane grinned, a little shyly, and kissed Maura one more time before getting up off the couch and holding her hands out to help Maura up. Maura kept hold of one of Jane's hands and led her to the bedroom.

Once there Maura made quick work of pulling off Jane's t-shirt and bra and unzipped her jeans. She pushed Jane onto the bed and removed her jeans and underwear.

Jane positioned herself in the middle of the bed, kicking the unmade sheets out of the way, and watched Maura undress. Maura unbuttoned and unzipped her skin tight jeans and pushed them below her hips so she could shimmy out of them. Then she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and took it off.

In her bra and thong, Maura started to move onto the bed, but Jane said, "Take everything off."

Maura stopped, stood back up, and grinning at Jane, removed her bra and then her thong. Then she moved onto the bed and crawled on top of Jane. She kissed Jane's stomach and chest on her way to meeting Jane's lips in a rough kiss. "I know what you like," Maura said.

"I like a lot of things."

"I know what you like best. You like my mouth."

Jane responded by raising her eyebrows and moving her arms so her hands were clasped behind her head.

Maura grinned smugly and began her descent down Jane's body. She moved first to Jane's breast, sucking her nipple into her mouth and circling it as it hardened under her tongue. She flicked her tongue over the hard bud as Jane arched into the touch.

Maura glanced up as she moved to the other breast. Jane's eyes were closed and her lips were curled in a small smile. Jane moaned softly as Maura's mouth closed over the other breast. She sucked on the already hard nipple and bit down on it lightly, drawing out a louder moan from Jane.

Maura moved lower, slowly kissing over Jane's abs. She moved her body between Jane's legs and watched Jane's biceps flex behind her head as she spread Jane's legs wide apart with her hands. Then she lowered her head and ran her tongue through Jane's folds.

"Fuck," Jane moaned as Maura flicked her tongue across her clit. She reached a hand down and threaded her fingers in Maura's hair, holding on lightly.

Maura continued broad strokes with her tongue, circling Jane's clit and then moving down, teasing Jane's entrance before going back up again.

Jane's moans came quicker and her fingers tightened in Maura's hair, but she didn't direct Maura's mouth. She only started raising her hips as Maura's tongue slid over her clit, seeking more contact.

Maura finally concentrated only on Jane's clit, sucking it into her mouth and flicking her tongue over it. Jane groaned and moved her hips, grinding against Maura's face. Her free hand moved out to her side and tangled in the sheet beneath her. "Fuck, Maura," she moaned. "God...right there...fuck."

As she sucked on Jane's clit, Maura moved her hand between Jane's legs and pushed a finger inside it. She curled the finger up and immediately felt Jane clench around her. A few more flicks against her clit pushed Jane over the edge.

Maura moved from between Jane's legs and lay down against Jane's side. She traced patterns with her fingertips over Jane's stomach until Jane grabbed her hand. "Happy birthday," Maura said.

Jane chuckled. "Come here. Come up here," Jane said, nodding her head back. Maura understood her meaning and moved so she was kneeling with her knees spread on either side of Jane's head. Jane's hands gripped Maura's ass and she pulled Maura's wet center down and pushed her tongue inside her.

"Oh, Jane," Maura moaned loudly. She put her hands on the headboard for support as she rode Jane's face.

While one hand continued to squeeze Maura's ass, Jane moved her other hand to Maura's breast. She squeezed the breast and flicked her thumb over her nipple. Maura covered Jane's hand with her own and squeezed as well.

Jane slid her tongue up to and around Maura's clit. Maura ground down against Jane's face, getting Jane's tongue to hit the spot she needed. Her hips rocked faster and faster until she cried out and fell forward.

Maura shifted and slid down so she was laying on top of Jane. She gave Jane a lazy, sloppy kiss before saying again, "Happy birthday, darling."


	14. Chapter 14

Maura took the stairs up to the bullpen. She usually didn’t go up to the Homicide division’s floor during the day without a reason, but because of a difficult case she had hardly seen Jane at all over the past few days. The case had been wrapped up late the previous night and Jane had texted that she was at her desk. Maura had decided she could spare a few minutes to go say hello.

Maura walked into the bullpen and saw it was mostly empty. Jane was sitting at her desk, but Frost and Korsak were nowhere in sight. A few other detectives were at their desks at the other end of the room.

Maura walked to Jane’s desk and sat down on the edge of it next to Jane’s chair, allowing her skirt ride up her thigh higher than she normally would at work.

“Hey,” Jane said appreciatively when Maura sat down.

“Good morning.”

Jane glanced around the room and then ran her fingers along Maura’s bare calf and up to her thigh. “What brings you up here so early?”

“You.”

Jane raised her eyebrows. “Me?”

“I wanted to see you.” Jane just smiled in response. “Actually, with all the time I had the past few days, I’ve been pondering something.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you think you would be able to pick me up?”

Jane looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Maura bit her bottom lip. “I’ve just been wondering if you would be able to lift me up and then hold me up?”

“Hold you up?” Jane repeated. When Maura’s only response was an arched eyebrow, Jane laughed and said, “Ohh. You mean you want me to go all caveman on you. Pick you up and maybe pin you against a wall?”

The sound of Frost clearing his throat startled both Jane and Maura. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Uh...no,” Jane answered, her face reddening as she removed her hand from Maura’s thigh.

Maura stood and smoothed her hands over her skirt. “I should get back downstairs.”

Maura started to walk away but Jane called after her, “Maura, wait.” Maura stopped and turned around. When Jane waved her over, she returned to stand next to Jane’s desk and Jane turned to Frost and said, “You weren’t really interrupting anything. We were just discussing, um, our plans for tonight. Because the thing is,” Jane continued as she took hold of Maura’s hand and looked up at her, “Maura and I are, uh, I guess dating is the right word.”

“Yes!” Frost yelled, pumping his fist in the air. “I knew it. I totally knew it.”

“Knew what?” Korsak asked as he arrived at his desk.

“Jane and Maura are dating,” Frost answered quickly and Jane rolled her eyes at Maura.

“Congratulations,” Korsak said genuinely.

“Thank you, Vince,” Maura said before Jane could say anything sarcastic. Turning to Frost she said, “May I ask, Barry, why you thought we were dating?”

“Just my superior detective skills,” Frost answered. “And when I asked Frankie whether something was going on between you two he just stammered for a while without really answering me.”

“God, I hope Frankie never has to do real undercover work,” Jane said mostly to herself.

“So what are your plans for this evening?” Frost asked.

“Why don’t you use your detective skills and figure it out,” Jane joked.

“Ahh,” Frost said, holding up his hands to signal he didn’t need any more details. “I was going to suggest a celebratory drink at the Robber but I wouldn’t want to disrupt your plans.”

“Yes,” Maura said quickly, looking at Jane and nodding her head to cut off any argument from Jane. “Drinks after work sounds lovely. Vince, you’ll join us as well?”

“Of course.”

“Great,” Maura said, smiling. She gave Jane’s hand a squeeze before letting it go and said, “I really should get back downstairs now, but maybe you should invite Frankie to join us.”

After Maura left, Korsak said, “She’s got you whipped already, huh?”

“Really?” Jane said, glaring at him while Frost dissolved into a fit of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane pressed Maura against the inside of the door as soon as they were inside her apartment. Maura giggled as Jane pressed their bodies together, her hands at Maura’s waist and her thigh pressing between Maura’s legs.

Jane smiled at Maura’s giggling and her flushed appearance. “You had a lot to drink tonight.”

“I didn’t have a lot. I had more to drink than I usually do. Vince and Barry were being so nice, oh, and Frankie too. It would have been impolite to refuse their drink offers when they were being so supportive. And you have to drink when someone makes a toast, otherwise it would be, um...”

Jane was kissing Maura’s neck while Maura was talking but she stopped when Maura seemed stuck and suggested, “Impolite?”

“Yes. Exactly.”

“Well rest assured that you were very, very polite tonight.”

Maura giggled again, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the door.

“I’m not sure how I feel about drunk Maura.”

“I’m not drunk. I may be slightly inebriated,” Maura protested, her lips pouting.

“That’s the same thing.” Jane slid her hands down from Maura’s waist to her ass. She squeezed and then in one smooth motion lifted Maura up while keeping her pinned against the door. 

Maura gasped, “Oh!” as she realized what Jane was doing and instinctually wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist. “That is...you...you did it,” she managed to say while Jane returned her mouth to her neck and kissed and nipped at the skin there.

“The door is doing some of the work,” Jane said between kisses.

“It is still very sexy,” Maura said, punctuating the statement with a hiccup.

“I think we should get you to bed,” Jane said, moving back and slowly lowering Maura back to her feet.

“Why?” Maura asked, pouting again.

“Because of your slight inebriation. I think you’ll feel better in the morning the sooner we get you to sleep.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane woke up when she felt Maura get out of bed and rolled onto her back, and she listened to Maura go use the bathroom and brush her teeth. The room was dark and the clock showed it wasn’t even 5am yet. When Maura slid back under the covers and shivered slightly, Jane said, “Are you okay?”

“I woke up and my mouth tasted terrible,” she answered as pressed her body against Jane’s side.

“That’s probably because you fell asleep before brushing your teeth. I got you upstairs, but then you took off all your clothes and got in and fell right asleep.”

“I think I had more to drink last night than I realized.”

“No kidding. But I promise I didn’t take advantage of you,” Jane joked. “Even though you fell asleep naked in my bed.”

Maura slid a hand under Jane’s tank top. “You could have taken advantage of me,” she joked in return. “Especially after telling everyone about us.”

“That isn’t why I told everyone. I just didn’t feel like hiding it anymore. I don’t know, it just seemed silly all of the sudden to not being telling anyone.” 

“Mmm, I’m glad.” Maura dipped her fingers below the waistband of Jane’s underwear. Jane sucked in her breath as Maura’s fingers slid lower, finding ample wetness between her legs. “You’re so wet,” she said as her fingers circled Jane’s clit.

“I’ve been kinda thinking about this all day, since you came to my desk with your short skirt, so yeah.” 

Maura started to pull her hand out but Jane grabbed her arm to stop her movement. “I was going to take your clothes off,” Maura said.

“Just touch me,” Jane replied. “Just like that,” she said when Maura’s fingers moved against her clit again. Jane loosened her grip but didn’t release her hand from Maura’s forearm. 

Jane closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Maura’s fingers, knowing this wasn’t going to take long. “Jesus, Maur. That’s...god...right there.”

After a moment, Jane turned, pushing Maura on her back and settling on top of her between her legs. Jane looked into Maura’s eyes. Maura was smiling and her eyes were bright, expectant. “Maura, I... I love waking up with you in my bed, even when you wake me up so early it’s still dark out. I love your smile. I love your brain. I love your heart.”

Maura pressed her palm to Jane’s cheek. “I didn’t know you could be so sappy.”

“I’m not sappy. I’m a badass,” Jane responded jokingly. But then she took a deep breath and said seriously, “I love you. I don’t want to pretend or act like I don’t. I’m happy for everyone to know that I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Maura replied before pulling Jane’s face down and capturing her lips in a kiss. 

Jane slid down in the bed, pressing her stomach against Maura’s center. Between kissing and sucking on the smooth skin of Maura’s chest, Jane said, “You are so beautiful. I love how you smell. I love how your skin feels. I love how you taste.”

“Mmm, Jane,” Maura moaned as her body writhed beneath Jane’s touch. 

Maura bucked her hips and Jane could feel her wetness against her stomach. She moved back up to Maura’s lips, claiming Maura’s mouth with her tongue. “I love what I do to you,” she said when their lips parted.

“You have no idea,” Maura purred. Jane’s hand dipped between her thighs, but Maura said, “Wait. I want to change positions.”

Jane stopped and raised her body up, allowing Maura to roll over onto her stomach. With one hand Jane moved Maura’s hair off of the back of her neck and to one side. The other hand grasped Maura’s thigh to spread her legs, bending the leg at the knee. Jane straddled Maura’s other leg as she pressed her front against Maura’s back and returned her hand to between Maura’s legs. “Like this?” she asked as her fingers slid through wet folds and teased Maura’s entrance. 

“Mmm,” was Maura’s only response. Jane pressed her lips to Maura’s neck and pushed two fingers inside her. Jane set a slow rhythm, pumping her fingers in and out. Maura was silent other than the occasional moan. Her right arm extended away from her body against the bed, fingers holding the sheet tightly. 

Maura spread her legs wider and arched her ass upwards against Jane. With her fingers inside Maura, Jane moved her thumb and pressed it against the outside of Maura’s tight asshole. Maura moaned and pressed back against Jane. “Is that what you want?” Jane whispered into Maura’s ear.

“Yes.”

“Have you done this before?” Jane asked.

“Only by myself. I want you to do it.”

“You could have asked,” Jane said softly as she started pumping her fingers inside Maura again, speeding up this time. “I just want to make you feel good. I’ll do anything you want.”

Jane pumped her fingers until she felt Maura clenching around them. She pulled out and slowly pushed one finger inside Maura’s tight hole. Maura’s hands clenched against the bed, balling the sheet in her fists. “Yes,” Maura moaned. “Yes...Jane...yes.”

Jane felt the muscles in Maura’s back tense and she whispered in Maura’s ear, “Come for me.” She felt Maura clench around one more time and then relax and her body went limp beneath her. 

Jane went to the bathroom and then returned to bed, getting into bed next to Maura so they were facing each other. “Was that okay?” she asked.

“Wonderful,” Maura replied. “Thank you,” she added shyly.

“Don’t thank me. I told you, I want to do anything to make you happy.”

“You are. You already were, even before we started having sex you made me  so happy. This is all just a bonus.”

Jane raised an eyebrow. “But it’s a good bonus, right?”

Maura laughed. “A fantastic bonus.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey,” Jane said as she walked into Maura’s office and slumped onto the couch. 

“Hi. Are you done with the suspect?”

“No,” Jane sighed. “He’s not talking and now he’s asked for a lawyer. I’m going to be here for awhile so we’ll have to forget dinner tonight.”

Maura got up from her desk and went to her office door and closed and locked it. Then she sat down next to Jane on the couch, facing her and tucking her legs beneath her. “How long do you have right now?”

“I don’t know. As long as it takes the public defender’s office to send over a lawyer. You know what they’re like. It could be minutes or it could be hours.”

Maura leaned in and surprised Jane with a kiss. Before Jane could fully respond to the kiss, it was over and Maura’s hands were unbuckling her belt and unzipping her pants. 

“What are you doing?” Jane asked, obviously surprised by Maura’s actions.

“You’re very tense. Let me help you relieve some tension,” Maura answered playfully as her fingers rubbed circles over the outside of Jane’s underwear. Jane looked around the room. “Don’t worry,” Maura said, “both doors are locked.”

“Fuck...okay,” Jane said before inhaling sharply as Maura’s fingers slipped beneath her underwear.

Maura teased Jane’s folds. “You’re already wet.”

“Of course I am. Fuck Maura,” Jane groaned when Maura’s fingers flicked across her clit. Maura dipped her fingers lower again and teased Jane’s entrance. Jane moaned through clenched teeth when Maura moved back to her clit.

“Relax,” Maura said. She continued slowly circling Jane’s clit. She leaned in and kissed Jane’s neck and said softly, “You’re so tense. Just focus on my fingers and my lips,” she said, pressing a kiss just below Jane’s ear. “Let everything else go.”

Jane closed her eyes, leaned her head back, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“That’s better,” Maura said and returned to lips to Jane’s neck.

“Mmmm,” Jane murmured. She rested her left hand over Maura’s as it moved against her. Her right hand found bare skin on Maura’s thigh next to her, just below her skirt. She raised her hips into Maura’s touch. 

“Let go, Jane.” Maura flicked her fingers faster against Jane’s clit. “Forget about work and stress and everything else. Just concentrate on how this feels.”

“God, Maura.” Jane dug her fingers into Maura’s thighs. “This feels…fuck…awesome.”

“Come for me,” Maura purred in Jane’s ear. 

“Fuck,” Jane groaned one more time as Maura’s touch pushed her over the edge.

Maura removed her hand from Jane’s pants and sucked her fingers into her mouth, slowly pulling them out as Jane watched her. “Do you feel better now?” she then asked.

Jane chuckled and let her head fall back against the couch again. “Yeah. I’m very, very relaxed now.” After a moment, Jane shifted, turning her body towards Maura and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. Before she could do anything else, her phone, which was now lodged beneath her body, buzzed. “Damnit,” she swore.

Maura moved away and stood up, smoothing her skirt out and biting her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“It’s Frost. Lawyer’s here,” Jane said, reading the text. “I gotta get back upstairs.”

“Will you come over when you’re done?” Maura asked.

“Are you sure? I don’t know what time it’ll be. I don’t want to disrupt your sleep,” Jane said as she buckled her pants, stood and pulled Maura close by the waist again.

“I want you to come over. Even if I’m already asleep,” Maura assured her.

“Okay. I’ll see you later,” Jane agreed, kissing Maura quickly on the lips before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was past one in the morning when Jane finally made it to Maura’s house. She quietly made her way to Maura’s bedroom. Maura was in bed, laying on her stomach, one arm flung out to her side. A sheet was covering only the lower half of her body, exposing a bare back. 

Jane took a quick shower and then grabbed a few things from the closet and put them on the bedside table before getting into bed and moving next to Maura. She pressed light kisses to Maura’s back while her hand wrapped around Maura’s waist.

“Hi,” Maura said sleepily.

“Hey.” Jane’s hand slid up and lightly covered one of Maura’s breasts. “Should I let you sleep?” she asked.

Maura giggled. “No, you shouldn’t let me sleep.”

Jane rolled a nippled between her fingers and slid her leg between Maura’s legs. “Did you touch yourself tonight?”

“I wanted to wait for you but I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t fall asleep and I was thinking about you, in my office.”

“It’s okay. I mean, I don’t mind at all. I can just feel how wet you already are,” Jane said as she pressed her leg higher. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here earlier.”

“I don’t mind.”

Jane kissed just below Maura’s ear. “Maybe I would’ve liked to watch.”

Maura laughed. Jane rolled away, grabbed the items she’d left on the nightstand, the harness and dildo, and quickly put them on. “What are you doing?” Maura asked.

“Accessorizing,” Jane answered and moved back against Maura, pressing the toy against her back.

“Mmm,” Maura moaned.

Maura started to turn over but Jane’s hand on her hips stopped her. “Stay right there.” Jane got onto her knees and moved between Maura’s legs. With her hands on Maura’s hips she lifted up, and Maura repositioned herself so she was on her hands and knees. “Is this okay?” Jane asked.

“Yes,” Maura answered easily.

Jane moved the toy back and forth between Maura’s legs, coating the toy as it slid through wet folds. 

“Don’t tease,” Maura said looking over her shoulder. “If I wasn’t wet enough already when you got here, I’m sure I have been since you put me on my knees. I want you inside me.”

“Jesus, Maur.” 

“What?”

“You’re really fucking sexy, you know, just in general. But when you talk like that, it’s just ridiculous.” Jane guided the tip of the dildo inside Maura and slowly pushed the toy all the way inside. With her hands on Maura’s hips she pulled out slowly and thrust firmly back in.

“Yes,” Maura moaned. Jane kept a slow pace that was punctuated with moans and increasingly with statements of encouragement or pleasure from Maura. “Oh, Jane…that’s…so…good…ahhh…yes.”

Jane’s fingers dug into Maura’s hips and she moved Maura’s hips forward as she pulled back, and then pulled Maura backwards as she thrust forward inside her. Encouraged by Maura’s louder moans, Jane continued to speed up, pulling Maura back against her harder.

Maura had been holding herself up on her hands, but now she leaned forward on her forearms, turning her head so her face wasn’t pressing fully into the bed. “Oh…Jane,” she said with moan. “I want to come…make me come.”

Jane put her hand between Maura’s legs and rubbed her fingers quickly against Maura’s clit. 

“Jane…yes, yes” Maura cried out as her body shook with orgasm and she fell forward on the bed more completely, unable to hold herself up anymore.

Jane took off the strap-on, dropping it on the floor next to the bed. Maura had turned on her side and Jane moved next to her, molding herself against Maura’s back. 

“Mmm,” Maura said. “Jane, that was…wonderful.”

Jane kissed Maura’s shoulder. “Go to sleep, Maur.”


	16. Chapter 16

Maura and Angela were sitting at the island in Maura’s kitchen eating breakfast. It was their regular routine on weekends when both of them were home. They were both naturally early risers and Angela would make breakfast while Maura made her caffeinated drink of choice that day. Then they’d eat and talk or sit in companionable silence while reading the newspaper.

On this morning when they sat down to eat Angela started by asking, “Do you think you and Jane will get married?”

Maura choked slightly on the sip of the coffee she had just taken. “Um…I don’t know.”

“Come on Maura, you must have thought about it,” Angela prodded.

“Have I thought about whether Jane and I will be together for a long time? Yes, I have. But I haven’t really thought about marriage explicitly.”

“Do you want to get married?” Angela asked.

Maura shrugged. “Historically, in many cultures marriage was nothing more than a legal contract. Marriage for love is a relatively new concept in human societies. I don’t need a formal marriage to prove someone’s love and commitment to me.”

“What about a wedding? You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about your wedding dress.”

“Maybe. The ceremony, the ritual…the dress.” Maura smiled. “It might be nice. But I would want something small, intimate. Just people we really know.”

“See you have thought about it.”

Maura shook her head. “It’s really too early to be having this conversation. Jane and I have only been dating for a few months and I have no idea how she feels about any of this.”

“Don’t forget that you and Jane have known each other for a long time. It’s not too early to be thinking about the future.  And I have a feeling that Jane would be willing to do whatever made you happy.”

Maura frowned. “Well, I would do the same for her and I wouldn’t ask her to do anything she didn’t want to do,” she said definitively.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Maura and Jane were in the autopsy lab. Jane, silent except for an occasional question, was observing Maura perform the autopsy on the victim in her latest case. Maura finished the autopsy without a conclusive answer. The cause of death appeared to be poisoning, but the crime lab would have to tell them what substance had been used. 

Normally Jane would stay at an autopsy only until Maura found some evidence or information she could use. Today Jane lingered, even as Maura began to close up the body, as if willing a new piece of evidence to appear or occur to Maura. 

With her head down, eyes focused on stitching up the y-incision, Maura asked the question that had been nagging her since her conversation with Angela, “Do you want to get married?”

“What?” Jane asked in shock, her voice rising an octave, and looking up at Maura sharply.

Maura looked up to see Jane staring her with wide eyes and realized how her question sounded. “Oh no, I didn’t mean…not married to me,” Maura tried to explain.

Jane was more confused now. “Do I want to get married, but not to you?” 

“Damnit,” Maura swore in frustration. “I was trying to find out how you felt about marriage in general. The question came out wrong. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Jane smiled and teased, “So you don’t want me to marry me?” Before Maura could respond, she said, “Let me guess. My mother has been harassing you.”

“Not harassing, exactly,” Maura hedged. “She was being her usual inquisitive self.”

Jane just laughed. 

“So?” Maura said.

“What?”

“Do you have an opinion about marriage?”

“Um…well,” Jane looked thoughtful for a moment. “The idea of being someone’s wife always made me uneasy. It sounded restrictive or something. The marriages I saw growing up were so traditional but no one ever seemed that happy. I don’t know, I guess marriage just didn’t fit with how I imagined my life, especially if it just was going to end up making me miserable and end badly. Plus, it seemed like the only reason most people really cared about getting married was to have kids and I didn’t think kids would work out very well with my career. But, I don’t know…maybe I’ve been thinking about it wrong.”

“Oh?” Maura said, trying to keep her expression neutral. 

“Yeah. Maybe,” Jane said slowly. “Maybe with the right person. Someone who really wanted to be my partner in every part of my life. And someone I was willing to make sacrifices for. Maybe a marriage would be good.”

Maura nodded, not sure how to respond to that.

“But,” Jane continued after a moment’s pause, “if you ever really propose to me, please don’t do it in the morgue.”

Maura smiled, blushing as she shook her head. “Okay. I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane entered Maura’s quiet house. It was still relatively early and Jane expected Maura to still be awake, but the downstairs was empty and lit only by a dimmed light in the kitchen. Jane deposited her gun, badge and keys on the kitchen island and kicked off her shoes. After checking that all the doors were locked, she walked upstairs and followed the softly flickering light coming from the yoga room.

Jane leaned against the door frame, not wanting to startle or disrupt Maura. Maura was sitting on the floor cross-legged, eyes closed, surrounded by lit candles. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and her loose top hung off of one shoulder.

“You can come in,” Maura said.

“I didn’t want to disturb your meditating,” Jane said as she entered the room. She sat down on the floor behind Maura, extending her legs on either side of her. She pressed her lips against Maura’s exposed bare shoulder before saying, “You look beautiful.”

Maura laughed. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’m serious. You look so beautiful like this.” Jane slipped her hands under Maura’s shirt  and grazed her fingers along her back and sides. “You look so relaxed and comfortable. It’s sexy.” Jane’s hands moved over both of Maura’s breasts, thumbs rubbing over hardening nipples.

Maura uncrossed her legs and spread them out in front of her next to Jane’s outstretched legs, and leaned back, letting her weight rest more fully against Jane. She moaned softly as Jane continued to massage her breasts.

Jane returned her lips to Maura’s neck, kissing up to her ear and whispering, “Maybe I haven’t given meditation enough of a chance.”

“This is better,” Maura responded. “The meditating wasn’t going very well tonight. I couldn’t clear my mind.”

“Maybe I can help.” Jane kissed back down Maura’s neck, settling on a spot just over her clavicle. Her left hand trailed down Maura’s stomach and slipped under the waistband of Maura’s pants. Her right hand squeezed Maura’s breast harder while her fingers slid through wet folds. 

“Oh, Jane,” Maura moaned. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against Jane’s shoulder.

Jane’s fingers slowly circled Maura’s clit a few times before moving lower and two fingers pushed inside her.  Jane pulled out slowly, curling her fingers up as she pulled out, before pushing back in. Her other hand pinched Maura’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger, while she kissed Maura’s neck.

She repeated this, slowly pushing in and pulling out, until Maura dug her fingers into her legs and said, “More, Jane, please”

Jane moved her other hand down to Maura’s clit. 

“Mmm, yes…right there,” Maura moaned. Her hips bucked up to meet Jane’s hands as Jane rubbed her clit and moved her fingers inside her. “Ahh…yes…yes,” Maura moaned as Jane sent her over the edge.

After a few moments, Maura turned around and straddled Jane’s lap, her hands wrapping around Jane’s neck. “Hi there,” she said seductively before capturing Jane’s lips in a long, slow kiss, sucking Jane’s bottom lip between her lips as she pulled back.

“Hi,” Jane responded with a grin, her hands again finding their way under Maura’s shirt.

“I’ve been thinking,” Maura said.

Jane raised an eyebrow. “Should I be worried? Is this my mother’s fault again?”

“No. Well, no, you shouldn’t be worried. It might be your mother’s fault, but only if you think it’s a bad idea. When she was asking me about marriage, she pointed out that we’ve known each for a long time.”

“Yeah, we have.”

“I think we should move in together. I think we should live together.”

“You do?” Jane said softly.

“I want to be with you,” Maura said, smiling broadly. “I’m not concerned with how we label our relationship and I’m not going to worry about what’s going to happen in the future. But I know right now that I want to be with you.”

Jane frowned. “I don’t…I don’t…I don’t know.”

Maura’s face fell. “Oh. Oh…okay,” she said and started to get up but Jane stopped her, holding fast to her waist. 

“Look, I’m…what if I’m concerned about what’s going to happen in the future?” Jane asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I know we keep saying we’re going with the flow, and I’m cool with that if that’s what you want. But we can’t go with the flow and move in together. I would love for us to live together, but I can’t unless it’s because you do see a future for us. I can’t move in with you if it’s just because we’re having a good time now. It needs to mean something. So I guess I kinda need to know what you really want.”

Maura pressed her palm to Jane’s cheek and followed that by pressing her lips to Jane’s. “I love you. I just…I don’t know…I don’t know how to have this conversation with you. I don’t know how to tell you that I do think about us being together, building a life together, growing old together. You aren’t exactly easy to talk to about feelings. Of course I see a future for us but I don’t care if it is completely planned out or if we know what we’re doing as long as we’re together.”

“I like the sound of that,” Jane said. Maura raised her eyebrows and Jane laughed sheepishly and said, “You’re right. I’m not very good at talking about my feelings. But that’s because I’ve never had these feelings before. I love you. Let’s move in together and see where the future takes us.”

“First, let’s go to the bedroom,” Maura said. “I want you to come in my mouth.”


	17. Chapter 17

Maura slid down Jane’s naked body, pressing her lips to every patch of skin she could reach. “You’re tense,” she said, looking up at Jane from where she was kissing her stomach. “Why are you tense?”

“I don’t know. Just thinking I guess,” Jane answered vaguely.

“What are you thinking about?” Maura asked. 

“How we got here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wanted you for so long and I couldn’t ever work up the courage to tell you. Then when we first hooked up I figured you just wanted something casual or temporary. But here we are however many months later and it isn’t casual or temporary.”

Maura had stilled when Jane started talking and she moved back up above her so she could look in Jane’s eyes. “It was never casual for me.”

Jane grabbed Maura’s hips and pulled her down against her, leaning up to capture her lips in a heated kiss. 

“But why are you so tense?” Maura asked again.

Jane laughed lightly. “I guess because I’m happy and that makes me nervous.”

“I will never hurt you,” Maura said seriously.

“I know that you won’t intentionally. But things have a way of falling apart. I’m a cop from Boston and I grew up a Red Sox fan. I’m not very good with good things happening to me. I assume either it won’t last or the worst is going to happen.”

Maura looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, “You’re right, they do, and usually I have no idea why. Usually I have no idea what I’ve done or haven’t done that causes a relationship to end. Before I met you, nothing ever felt quite right. Even when I was in relationships I often still felt alone. I’ve never felt that way with you, even when we just friends. I can’t scientifically prove it but I know that we belong together and nothing is going to change that.”

Jane brought their lips to together again. “So, uh, how is this moving in together thing going to work?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well there’s no reason for you to move into my crappy apartment, but do you want me to move in here?”

“We could look for a new place together. I know my house doesn’t exactly fit your decorating style.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “I don’t have a decorating style.”

“Well…no, no you don’t. I don’t think a punching dummy hanging from the ceiling counts as a decorating style.”

“If we got a new place would my mother come along too?” Jane asked. “We can’t leave her without a place to stay.”

“What would you want to do? She could move into your apartment, I suppose.”

“I’m not sure if she could really afford that. No, we should stay here. That way just I have to move and most of my stuff is junk that I can get rid of anyway. Plus, I’d hate to see you stressing about movers touching all of your stuff.”

Maura pinched Jane’s side and said, “You’re not as funny as you think you are.”

Jane laughed and then gasped as Maura’s pinch turned into a light brush along her side and then her hand came to rest on her breast and fingers now pinched her nipple.

“So… you’re going to move in here. This will be our home,” Maura said softly.

Jane smiled. “Yes, this will be our home.”

“I like the sound of that,” Maura said and then she returned to making her descent down Jane’s body. She moved down Jane’s chest then covered each breast with her lips, taking each hardened nipple in her mouth in turn. 

She moved down between Jane’s legs and kissed the inside of Jane’s thighs as Jane spread her legs. Maura slipped her hands under Jane’s body, grabbing hold of either side of Jane’s ass. Then her tongue parted Jane’s folds and found Jane’s hardened clit. 

“Fuck, Maura,” Jane moaned. 

Maura paused and raised her eyes towards Jane’s face. 

“What is it?” Jane said, raising her head to look down at Maura.

“I love that sound.”

“What sound?”

“You moaning my name.”

Jane dropped her head back down and grinned at the ceiling.

“Don’t stop. I want to hear you,” Maura added.

Maura returned her mouth to Jane’s center. Her hands squeezed Jane’s ass as her tongue moved against her clit.

“Fuck, Maur,” Jane moaned again.

Maura dipped her tongue lower, pushing inside Jane and then moving back to her clit. She repeated this path over and over. Pushing inside Jane and the moving up and teasing her clit. Each time she passed over Jane’s clit, Jane arched into her mouth seeking to prolong that contact.

Jane groaned in frustration each time Maura moved away from where she wanted her. When Maura next passed over her clit, Jane’s hand moved to Maura’s head and her finger loosely threaded in her hair. 

Maura kept her mouth over Jane’s clit and flicked her tongue against it faster. 

“God, right there,” Jane said as she pushed up into Maura’s mouth. “Maura…fuck, that’s…fuck.”

Maura moved a hand between Jane’s legs and pushed two fingers inside her. Soon she felt Jane tightening around her fingers while moaning loudly. Maura pulled her fingers out and put her hand on Jane’s stomach. She continued licking Jane’s clit until Jane moaned, “Fuck, yes,” as she went over the edge again and Maura felt Jane’s abdominal muscles finally relax. 

Maura crawled over Jane’s body and kissed her neck and then her mouth.

“Damn,” Jane said with a small chuckle. Then she quickly rolled them so Maura was underneath her. “Maura…” she drawled and Maura grinned back at her. “You’re so fucking sexy.” Jane grabbed one of Maura’s legs and bent it back towards her chest while hooking Maura’s calf over her shoulder. Then she pressed forward, bringing their bodies together. “Seriously, do you have any idea how sexy you are?”

Maura smiled, lowering her eyes as she blushed. She gasped slightly and then bit her bottom lip as Jane rolled her hips, sliding their slick centers against each other. Finally she said, “When you look at me the way you are right now, yes, I think I have some idea.”

Jane leaned down to bring their lips together. As they kissed she shifted so she could put her hand between Maura’s legs. She ran her fingers through Maura’s folds, over her clit and then down to tease her opening, pushing in with two fingers slightly and pulling out again.

“Mmm, Jane,” Maura moaned, momentarily breaking their kiss, as Jane’s fingers continued their teasing path. She wrapped her hands around the back of Jane’s head, threading her fingers in Jane’s hair, and then reclaimed her mouth.

Jane moved her hand lower and pressed a finger against Maura’s other opening, eliciting another small moan from Maura. “Tell me again that I’m the only one who gets to do this to you,” Jane said against Maura’s lips. 

“You’re the only one. You’re always the only one.”

Jane pushed forward slowly.

“Mmm, yes,” Maura moaned.

Jane moved her finger in and out slowly, feeling Maura’s muscles contracting and pulsing around her. Maura stopped kissing her, her head arching back against the bed as Jane touched her. Jane moved her lips to the exposed length of Maura’s neck. With each stroke she pushed inside farther. 

“Yes…Jane…almost,” Maura said. 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Jane said.

“Just keep…right there. Yes,” Maura moaned again as her orgasm washed over her. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn’t intend for this chapter to take so long to get posted. I got sidetracked by other stories for a while. I’m marking this complete now, although if I get an idea for a smutty chapter that fits in this story sometime, I may update it. Thanks for reading!

Jane and Maura woke to the sound of a phone ringing. It was Jane’s and she groaned as she rolled over to answer it. “Rizzoli,” she said gruffly. Maura listened to her say, “Yeah…Okay…Yeah…Pick me up in thirty? Okay, bye.”

Jane ended the call and dropped the phone on the bed. “Our suspect just surfaced. Patrol picked him up and Frost is coming to pick me up on the way to the station so we can interview him.” Jane rolled over and moved on top of Maura.  “This wasn’t how I planned to spend our first morning living together.”

“You had something planned?” Maura asked. 

Jane nodded. “I figured we should do something special for our first morning living together.”

“What was your plan?”

“First I was going to go down on you. For like a really long time,” Jane said and then dipped her head to kiss Maura’s neck.

Maura giggled. “And then?”

“That’s actually as far as I got in the planning. I figured that would be a good start and then you’d have some ideas too.”

Maura laughed. She pulled Jane’s face up so she could place a kiss on Jane’s lips and then said, “Perhaps we’ll be able to continue this planning effort later.”

“Oh, we will definitely be continuing this later. I’ll come home as soon as I can.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maura slept in late. Jane texted mid-morning to say it was going to be a long day so Maura started the day by going to her yoga room for a combination of yoga and meditating. The meditating was supposed to distract her from a task that she she really didn’t want to do, but it wasn’t working very well.  After yoga, Maura showered and then ate a breakfast of yogurt and fruit. She made a cup of coffee and sat down in the living room, knowing she had no excuse to put off calling her mother any longer.

She pulled up the number for her mother’s cell phone and pressed call.

“Maura, darling,” her mother answered the phone.

“Hello, mother. How are you?”

“I’m very well. How are you, dear?”

“I’m doing well. I’m calling because I have…I have some news,” Maura faltered. It wasn’t that she thought her mother was going to respond poorly or negatively. It was that she so rarely shared personal news about her life like this that it always came as a struggle for her. She would get to the point of telling her parents something and then wonder if it was something they really wanted to hear about. Half the time she would end up not telling them anything at all.

“What is it, Maura? Is something wrong?” her mother prodded.

“No, nothing is wrong. Everything is really great, actually.”

“So what’s your news?”

Maura took a deep breath. “Jane and I are…well, Jane and I are in a relationship. And she moved in with me this past week.”

“Darling, that’s wonderful news,” Constance said genuinely. “Why didn’t you tell me that you and Jane were dating the last time I saw you? I must admit I had my suspicions, but I didn’t want to press you if you weren’t ready to tell me.”

“We weren’t dating the last time you visited.”

“Ah. But perhaps you wanted to be dating then,” Constance said more as a statement than a question.

“Perhaps,” Maura said vaguely.

“So this moving in together was all rather sudden wasn’t it?”

“In some ways, yes. But I love her. I didn’t see any reason to wait,” Maura answered confidently.

“I’m happy for you, Maura. Perhaps I should plan another visit?” Constance suggested.

“I would like that very much.”

“I’ll look at my schedule and send you some possible dates.”

“Okay.”

“I have to run, darling. We’ll talk soon.”

“Okay. Goodbye, mother.”

“Goodbye, Maura.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane dropped onto the stool at the counter in the cafe with a loud sigh.

“Rough day?” Angela asked.

“More annoying than rough,” Jane answered. “We’ve got a suspect with all the evidence lined up against him. If he was smart he’d be ready to make a deal. Instead he’s been stonewalling us and leading us on all day. Now he’s decided he wants a lawyer, so we gotta wait until the lawyer is located and gets his ass down here before we can continue.” Jane rubbed her hands roughly over her face and through her hair. “I just want to be home with Maura today.”

“I’m proud of you, Jane,” Angela said seemingly randomly.

“What for?”

“Letting yourself love someone. Letting someone love you.”

“Jesus, Ma,” Jane said, rolling her eyes and glancing around to see if anyone was listening to them. “You make it sound like I didn’t want love or something before. I just hadn’t found the right person yet.”

“Have you told your father that you and Maura are together?” Angela asked, with an air of feigned indifference.

Jane made an annoyed face. “How would I tell Pop? I haven’t heard from him in months. I don’t know where he is and I don’t know how to get in touch with him.”

“I worried about how your father leaving would affect you, if my failed marriage would dissuade you from settling down yourself.”

“Ma, I was thirty-five when he left. I think that’s old enough to not be damaged my parents’ divorce.”

“Do you have to be so sarcastic all the time?”

“That wasn’t sarcasm. And you didn’t have a failed marriage just because it ended. It was good for many years, right? At least it seemed good to me. You were a good role model. It just took me a while to get here.”

Angela moved around the counter and wrapped Jane in a tight hug. 

“Okay, okay,” Jane said, but let her mother hug her. When she decided the hug had gone on long enough, she said, “I need to get back upstairs, Ma.”

Angela released her hold. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ma.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Maura was vaguely aware that Jane came home after she had already fallen asleep. She heard the shower running and a little later she felt Jane get into bed, but she fell immediately back to sleep. 

The next time she woke up it was to the sensation of hot breath on her thighs. Maura squirmed as she opened her eyes. Light was filtering in through the blinds. Jane was under the covers between her legs, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. “Jane,” Maura moaned. 

Jane’s head came up and she moved the sheet off of them. “Good morning. I know it’s a day late, but I believe I promised you something special to celebrate moving in together.”

“Yes, you did,” Maura agreed with a grin. Jane moved up to kiss Maura on the lips, but Maura stopped her with a finger to her lips. “Can I go freshen up first?”

“We live together now. I can handle a little morning breath.”

“Please?” Maura said sweetly. “I can smell the toothpaste on your breath.”

Jane moved over so Maura could get up. When Maura returned to the bedroom she sat down in bed, leaning against the headboard. Jane moved to straddle her lap and pressed a hard kiss to Maura’s lips. 

“What time did you get in last night?” Maura asked when Jane moved her lips to her neck.

“It was probably a little after 1,” Jane answered between kisses.

“I’m surprised you’re awake so early.”

“I’ve been thinking about getting you naked in this bed for twenty-four hours. I guess I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Maura slid her hands under Jane’s t-shirt. “You have me now.”

“I was thinking last night that even just a week ago, if I had finished work that late, I would have just gone to my apartment instead of coming here so I didn’t disturb you or whatever. This is a lot better.”

Maura cupped her hands over Jane’s breasts and brushed her thumbs over hardened nipples. “Yes, it is.” Maura lifted Jane’s shirt over her head.

Jane did the same with Maura’s tank top. She lightly trailed her fingertips over Maura’s chest. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Maura responded easily.

“I love you.”

Maura bit her bottom lip and rolled her hips up. In her most sultry voice she said, “You don’t have to sweet talk me anymore, you know.”

Jane grinned smugly and sat back. She hooked her fingers inside Maura’s underwear, slowly slid them down Maura’s legs and tossed them aside. She pushed Maura’s legs apart and settled between them. 

She moved her hands under Maura as she slowly made a path with her tongue through Maura’s folds and over her clit. Her fingers kneaded Maura’s ass as she circled her clit and then moved down. She pushed her tongue inside Maura, and then moved back up to her clit, flicking her tongue briefly against it before retracing her path again.

Maura’s legs slid over Jane’s shoulders and her heels dug into Jane’s back. Jane licked and sucked her clit, bringing her to the edge over and over again, before backing off again, each time bringing Maura closer. Maura’s hands covered her own breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples in concert with the movements of Jane’s tongue.

Finally, Maura gripped Jane’s head with both hands, holding Jane against her clit and grinding against Jane’s mouth until her body tensed and loudly calling out Jane’s name she came.

Jane made a quick trip to the bathroom and when she came back she moved to straddle Maura’s lap. Maura slipped her arms around Jane’s waist while Jane pressed lazy kisses to her neck, shoulders, and chest. Jane’s hands went to Maura’s breasts and pinched her nipples until Maura was arching towards her again.

Maura’s fingers dug into Jane’s hips as a new wave of arousal swept through her from Jane pressing against her. She leaned forward to kiss Jane’s neck and her hands swept up Jane’s sides to cup her breasts. She massaged her breasts, rolling her thumbs over hard nipples.

Jane rolled her hips forward, seeking some sort of contact. She cupped Maura’s face and brought their lips together in a kiss before whispering against the corner of Maura’s mouth, “Touch me, please.”

Maura kissed Jane hard, sliding her tongue inside Jane’s mouth as her hand moved between Jane’s legs and she pushed two fingers inside her.

Jane rested her head to Maura’s shoulder. One hand rested against Maura’s chest and the other hand gripped the top of the headboard behind Maura’s head. “Fuck,” Jane moaned, her hot breath spreading down Maura’s chest as Maura’s fingers worked inside her.

Maura moved her free hand to Jane’s cheek so she could direct Jane to look at her. “I like you like this,” she said with a smile.

“I like you like this too,” Jane responded before kissing Maura. Kisses turned to moans as Maura pressed harder and deeper inside Jane. “Fuck, Maura,” Jane groaned and dropped her head back to Maura’s shoulder. 

Maura kissed Jane’s neck and shoulder. Her free hand now moved to Jane’s ass, gaining leverage as Jane moved against her. She pumped her fingers harder and curled them inside Jane.

Jane’s fingers dug into Maura’s shoulder as she said against her neck, “God, Maura. Make me come…make me come.”

Maura slid her fingers up to Jane’s clit and rubbed in tight circles as Jane bucked against her, moaning loudly as she came.

“Fuck,” Jane exhaled as she rode out her orgasm and then settled into Maura’s lap. Jane leaned her forehead against Maura’s. They were both damp with sweat and breathing heavily. “God, that was worth the wait.”

“Yes it was,” Maura agreed. “So were you.”

Jane smiled shyly. “Yeah, you were too.” 


End file.
